Unchained Destney: the missing link
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: Sm Ygo X over. Some like to think destney is perment and cannot be changed, but yet many things conterdict that fact. Six people will find out just how much destney can be changed, but the question remains can they do it in time? and... what... is the mis
1. the vanishing princesses

Disclaimer standards apply, I do not own Sailor moon or Ygo I do however own Kayla.

* * *

A/n: just so you know this is a new story, and as always rated the highest possible. There will be romance, and there are some pairings I already have in mind, so DO not ask me to change my mind on this thank you. This is based off both BSSM and the recently ended PGSM although the later more so. This also takes place during the final phases of Waking the Dragons.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Darkness had already claimed most of the planet. Once in a while the skys would light up as thunder rumbled warningly. Waters churned violently tossing boats around as if they were mere play things while on shore lines, it started taking man made structures apart also like a child with tinker toys. Off in the distance the echo of helicopters could be faintly heard over the pounding waves and the rumbles of thunder. A dark amouns and foreboding feeling came with the looks of the skies giving anyone that walked out in it a since of fear and unease.

On one such shore line a tide pool soon turned into a whirl pool yet instead of pulling things into its depts., something came raising from it. Once it had surfaced, a bridge formed out of it, like the parting of the red sea as heard in many bible tales. Water lapped at the edges of the structure, but it seemed to be the only thing that could stand up to the relentless pounding.

A small group of seemingly on lookers watched in shocked amazement as a beam of green glowing light shot up from the center of the structure creating a rift in the clouds. The onlookers gasped in fear, well some of them anyway while three in particular seemed to not pay it much mind…two of which acting like they had been expecting this moment, while the third looked as if this was an every day event and he was board with the whole thing. "Well I'm going to put a stop to this freak show once and for all." The young man announced. He had brown hair and piercing blue eyes. His outfit consisted of black pants and matching long sleeved shirt with a white seemingly sleeveless coat over top it that the back of seemed to blow back in some unseen and un felt wind as he walked.

"Count me in Kaiba," a second called this boy shorter then the first by a few inches. His hair was blonde and his eyes a soft cholete brown. He wore a pair of pants with a blue jacket with a white shirt underneath it. The jacket formed on him more tightly and seemed to hold up well as he ran.

"Wait for me guys…" a third male called. This one being the shortest of the three and the strangest looking. His hair was a mix of three colors starting with black first then a layer of purple topped off with a third layer of blonde. From the back it started smoothe but as the colors changed it became more spiked and prounced. In front the spikes appeared to fuse in with one another being untamed and unkempt all of the time. His eyes were soft and child like violet in color. He had dark blue pants with a matching jacket. His shirt was black, and around his neck hung a silver chain with an upside down pirymid hanging from it with an eye in the middle.

"Yuugi matte …" a girl called out to the third boy stopping him mid run.

"I know, you want to wish the pharaoh luck in this fight right?" the boy now known as yuugi asked pausing only a moment to look at the girl.

"No…I wanted to tell you, to be safe in there and come back safe…" the girl replied.

Yuugi winked with a smile at her continuing his run to catch up to the others. He could vegly hear the girl tell a young child by the name of Mokuba not to run after his older brother saying that he needed to fight this battle on his own.

Upon reaching the end of the bridge, the three came across a ball of white light leading into what they guessed was the remains of the long lost city of atlantace. With slight hesitation the three duelists ran through the orb of light only to find themselves in darkness. All around them structures crumbled from edge as dust settled on others. The three of them headed for the only light to be seen, the dark glowing green light in the center of the structure.

After walking through what felt like an endless sea of remains, the three young duelists came upon where they guessed the light appeared to be admitting from. A body sat slumped and lifeless in a stone chair no color to its features what so ever. Yuugi walked up to it and touched what he guessed to be the hand only to have the body blow away in a wind that came seemingly out of no where. "Freaky…" Joey commented, but he couldn't speak more on it.

The sea chirned more as a horrible screech admitted from it. From the waters and rock rose a huge black snake like creature the likes of which no one had ever seen. Its feature hidden from view due to the darkness in the air mixed with the color of the creature. The only color to be seen was that of what appeared to be a green haired zit.

Upon closer inspection, Yuugi concluded that the zit wasn't a zit but a fusion of Dartz with the massive beast. Without giving it a second thought, Yuugi launched himself into battle placing three monsters on his duel disc fallowed closely by Kaiba and Joey doing the exact same thing. Within a matter of a few seconds, all of their strongest monsters stood side by side ready for battle.

One by one the three duelists ordered their creatures to attack, but with little luck. Each attack only made the great beast howl in fits of anger. Its soon tossed its head back a ball of white light forming its mouth. By this point, the Pharaoh, who lived and inhabited Yuugi's body, had long since taken over and now stood in Yuugi's place. Calling upon one of the dragon nights he called to the field previously, he ordered it to activate the magic card known as Mirror force.

Although the trap appeared powerful, the beasts attack quickly shattered it the mirror effect not able to stand up to the massive power the great beast had to offer. Kaiba put his hand to his deck in order to draw a card. For a moment, his deck lit up on fire yet his duel disc and wrist as well as his deck remained un harmed. The orange flames formed into a card, and as they died down, said card now resided on the top of his deck. Pulling it out he looked at in shock not knowing what placing the card on his disc would do.

As he did so in a near by town the sky smelled of rain while black storm clouds covered it. Birds flew over head as a wind blew the contents of the trees upon the stone steps of a temple. In a dimily lit room a young woman knelt in front of strips of white paper skillfully painting black lettering on them. The sound of a fire poping brought her attention to the center of the room where a fire had started to burn seemingly of its own. As she turned her wrist started to catch the same flames as flames danced along it licking on a silver bracelet. The flames rose higher and hhier as a picture formed in them that of the duel already in progress. As she looked into the flames the flames on her wrist vanished only to cover her body a moment later. She screamed at this turn of events, but no sound came out.

As she vanished into the fire, the card stood up on the field the front of it forming a human from the flames. When the flames died down the girl who moments before was working at the temple now stood. Her hair had its raven hue back and reached all the way down her back. Her hands now had white gloves on them reaching up to the elbow red rings of fabric marking where the gloves ended. Her feet now had red high healed shoes, and her body had a one piece sailor style suit with a red color with two white stripes and a matching red skirt that barely covered just enough of her skin. Upon her neck rested a choker that too was as red as the skirt . A red pen adorned her chest and from it a purple bow seemed to jet from it. Two red star shaped earings hung loosely from her ears while her bangs parted to reviel a gold headband with a red oval gem in the center of it.

She blinked for several moments slightly shell shocked to say the least about her appearance as she raised her arm to revile a red watch like device on her wrist where the silver bracelet once rested. For the life of her she could not figure out why she now resumed the form of Sailor Mars a form she hadn't used since she was 14 years of age. The sound of a male voice broke into her thoughts, and her gaze locked onto a pair of piercing blue eyes that reminded her of the ocean. " With this monster's spical ability, my opponents can now pull two similar cards from their decks. Kaiba called ignoring the fiery look of anger that now adorned the senshi of fire's face at the name monster given her.

The pharaoh looked down at his deck as a similar event started to happen to it. However, instead of flames his was glowing a silver white color and appeared to be going through the phases of the moon. As he did so, half away across the world, two golden eyes blinked open as the owner of said eyes yawned and stretched. Four paws patted across the dresser the creature had been sleeping on as it approached a bed which held a slumbering woman. Her brown un washed hair lay spread out framing her sleeping form. Three layers of blankets covered her body while she slept. The cat got right up in her ear and started talking the only way it now how, by meowing loudly to get her attention.

However, when this didn't work the animal did the next thing it could think of. Turning so his string bean buff colored tail rested in her sleeping face, he took the top blanket in his mouth and begun to push and drag it from her body. Still she snored on…ignoring the animal. Sighing he knew only one thing would wake her….turning around he rest his entire fifteen pound body on his owner's chest scooting so that his nose blocked that of his owner. Opening his mouth he took her upper lip between his own and begun a sucking motion. Seconds after he started this task, the animal received a response as his owner sprung up in bed due to lack of air tossing the unsuspecting creature to her feet.

Recovering quickly the cat begun to pur and rub on his owner. She laughed petting the animal loving the feel and sounds of his purring. The bell on his color jingled as he jumped across the bed to a dresser of some kind. He started to claw and scratch on the wood and the girl gazed at an orb of light in the shape of the moon that formed in the air. She screamed, but like with the girl before her no sound could be heard as it vanished leaving no trace of said girl. The cat cried loudly in protest at the disappearance of the young woman The girl in question landed not as gracefully as the first had growling as the sound of her bones breaking filled her ears.

This girl was dressed like the first with a few minor differences. Aside from the fact she lie down on the ground crouched in pain, her once brown hair fell like two golden blonde rivers down her back splaying out on either side of her due to how she had landed. The rivers of hair were held in place by two spears of blonde hair yet a pony tail holder could not be seen. Her sailor style suit looked a lot like that of the flame senshi, but where she had red this girl had a deep blue color. A bow rested on her lower back where the skirt met the back of the white portion of the uniform. This bow was not quite red, almost a pink, but upon a closer inspection it looked to be more purple just enough that if one looked they may argue between the two. Upon her feet rested two knee high boots of the same color, as were the tips of her gloves. Golden stars attached to little half moons rested on her ears and her chocker matched the boots bow and tips of her gloves. If she had been sitting up one could see a bow of the same color rested atop her chest and where the ruby red jem rested on mars a broach was on this one. The broach was a silver white color with a hint of purple with an upside down crescent moon on its center. The broach looked to be a five pointed star with a different color on each point, and each point taking the shape of a symbol. Each symbol represented a planet in the inner solar system with the exception of the planet Jupiter, which in all do respect still to this day is considered one of the outer planets. Among the planets represented aside from Jupiter were Mercury, Mars, Venous, and yes the fifth being that of the earth with a half moon seemingly engraved to indicate this girl was representing earth's moon. Her chocker would have also had an upside down crescent moon holding a golden cross with five dots. The faith being green with a silver white hue too it. On her forehead rested a headband tiara much like mars. The band itself being gold with little moons leading to an oval shaped jewel in the center the same color as the gloves bows and boots… the only difference this jewl looking like it were made from a fine stain glass material. Two pins rested on either side of her head the same color as the jewl with the same stain glass look a golden rim around them seemingly holding them to the buns on either side of her head. Centered in between the two spears rested a white, gold and silver baret that sported five colored jewls on the top.

A groan escaped the stranger's lips as tears clouded her already sightless vision. Not to mention if she dared open her eyes the lack of light would be the same to her as someone sticking a thousand knives in her eyes. From behind her she could hear a male growling in anger from the sight before him. From her stand point she couldn't tell exactly what he might be angry with although in her mind all signs pointed to her.

The blonde was the last to be drown to his deck as a chain of orange hearts encircled his deck forming into a card just like his two dueling partners had just dealt with. Just like with them before the card could take place strange things started occurring in another part of the world.

Music echoed through the otherwise dim city as a female stood in a studio recording her newest single. She was well known for her singing being the world famous singer Aino Minako. Her lyrics reached millions and had been translated many times over. Today was like any other day for her. Aside from the mood the town she currently resided in held, things appeared to be on the up and up. Her tumor had vanished without a trace shocking medical personal alike. Minako of chores knew way but didn't dwell on the past, but instead she worked on a song that inspired people to reach for the future and never hold back.

Just like many times before when Minako sang it wasn't uncommon for her to loose herself in it. So, if she saw the strange orange chain of hearts forming from a silver bracelet that hung limply around her wrist, she didn't notice… or when a longer chain tightened the on her wrist up and started to entrap her entire being. The sound of the recording headphones echoed in the room a moment later when the chain caused her to drop them in her haist to get away.

On the dueling field, the chain shot from the card spinning the pop star with it as it unraveled. Once it had vanished she stood her brown hair now blonde flowing down her back. Her suit was orange where the others were either blue or red and on her waist hung a chain of hearts that had the same stain glass look to them as the jewl on the other blonde's forehead. Her shoes were high heals like that of the fire senshi, but hers had an added ankle support. Upon her head rested a red bow

that pined some of her hair back some what. The head band showed faintly but remained hidden by her bangs the orange jewl blending with the rest of the gold.

She had to have been the calmest of the three for she was the only one that didn't have an angered or pained look about her. Her face remained calm and she looked as if this event was nothing new. Often the senshi of venous acted and or looked if she knew exactly what was going on before anyone she knew did.

In a small store window a black cat stirred from its slumber. Ruby eyes glanced out side at the evil storm clouds her nose going as if she could smell something. :It has begun: she thought to herself wondering if her feline compain felt it as well.


	2. The fight ends here

Disclaimer I don't own Sailor moon or YGO I do however own Kayla don't sue thanks much.

* * *

A/n: for those of you that might think Joey will be paired with Venous, you're wrong. Venous is only there to guide Joey and Mai together. I just thought I might want to clear it up.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Bodies fell in clumps right and left as orbs of light flew through the storm clouds above the cities. All the orbs of light seemed to be drawn to one place as the winds picked up. Not many people remained, and the few that had yet been caught reported it…or even worse were under some kind of mind control spell preventing them from being taken. Screams of those still remaining echoed throughout the world on a gobal scale. Only a small group of people remained and even slowly their lives now hung in the balance. Little did they know their lives rested not on three chosen ones, but it had now gone to six.

Inside the battle seemed at a stand still as the three senshi refused to move. Sailor Mars looked ready to attack Kaiba instead of darts due to the fact he still refered to her as a holographic monster. When something pissed her off, there was no stopping her rage, and Seto Kaiba had just put himself on the receiving end of said rage. The middle senshi still lacked the ability to stand tears leaking from her closed eyes. The sound of a cat's meow drew her away from her thoughts and her hands searched for her cell phone. Opening it she cursed knowing the number on the ID all to well. Answering the call, her tear flow increased as she found the strength to stand weekly on the good ankle. "How could you heartless bastard!" she shouted limping her way phone outstreached at darts the phone message ringing clearly as she constently repeated it for him.

"Hello this Jim Cantory from the Weather Chanal….with a severe weather alert from notify by the weather chanal. The National weather service has issued a Hurricane warning for the are including Daytona Beach until 10:00 AM on June 5th 2005 EDT Take approaite procations and tune to the weather chanel or visit for more details." The voice said.

"How could you god dam it! I have a person driving out in this that I love very much!" she shouted her rage clearly showing seemingly trying to out match Mars. The pharaoh didn't quite know what to do or what to say. Her comment alone was enough proof that this girl wasn't a hologram but a human person…with someone she loved on the line. As he watched her, a flashback tugged at the back of his mind a faint memory of a woman with a matching temper and the same passion about a loved one that this girl did. The memory as faint and as small as it was, had enough of an effect to cause him to hold his head in pain.

"Pharaoh are you ok!" Joey called from his spot wanting to assist his friend but found this task to be rather difficult.

"I'm fine….Joey." came the reply once he regained the ability to talk. He then reached out to the senshi like in his memory, but the respoance he received wasn't what he had expected and now he nursed a bloddy nose. :Maybe she isn't the same woman I fell in love with so many years ago.: flashed across his mind as he watched her stalk off only to have Dartz toss her back like a limp rag doll.

The last of the three senshi stood off to the side watching the events unfold. She looked at Dartz and the creature with mild interest inspecting it from every angel serching for a week point. Finding none she turned to her senshi and opened her mouth to make a suggestion, "How about a conbo attack of our strongest attacks."

The other girls nodded and Mars raised her hands in the air. Her hands turned into bright orange flames that soon formed into a huge sphere of fire the fire so hot it made acid look safe. The heat incressed and everyone in the room who, was still human, started to sweat. "Youma…" she begun.

Venous went next as she moved her hands in a wide circle. An orange orb floated in it growing by the second. In its center an orange heart spun widly around. "Rolling Heart…" she begun.

Standing weekly once more, she allowed the Pharoa to support her this time. Raising her hands above her hand she created a box of sorts. Moonlight reflection…." She started as the box formed into the shape of a sphere like staff. The handle being purple with silver and gold trim snaking down it. On top of the handle rested an orbe resimbeling the full moon in bright white dotted with gold. In its center an upside crescent moon blazed with a white light. The light flashed a mix of silver white and gold before setteling on a combination of all three before she spoke again. "Twilight flash Intensified!" she finished.

"Vibration!" venous called as her power started to shoot from her hand and fly to the snake like creature.

Tasion!" Mars finished adding her fireball to the stream of power aimed directly for the creature. All attacks created a massive explosion upon inpact, but when the flams and dust cleared, the creature still slithered about only weekened slightly from the blow.

"Dam that thing is strong." Joey commented as a black vine like thing shot from the creature trapping his wrist and pulling him in like a hooked fish more vines covering more of his body to prevent him from fighting to get free. The same also happened to seto and the pharaoh as well. The more they fought to get free the more it sucked them under draining their vary souls from them.

The senshi watched in horfied shock as the creature loomed above them its cries getting louder slowly drowning out Dartz's rambelings of the idea that man kind needed to be killed and the earth reborn. The moon senshi looked at her friends with her tear stained face. "I can't stand this any longer, we have to save their lives." She cried her voice reflecting the fact she still had more tears to come.

Sailor mars looked at her friend the anger she felt for Kaiba still visible. "That man called me a monster …" she growled.."but, your right we need to help them.

"What do you suggest?" Venous asked.

"I was thinking that maybe we concentrate our power on one of the three souls just stolen. They should be the strongest being the last fighters standing…." She came up with thinking for only a moment.

Venous readily agreed as she closed her eyes her mind focousing on the last person she saw vanish, Joey. Her teria gave way to the symbol of venous which blazed brightly on her forehead. Orange ribbons covered her body as her fuku gave way to a orange ball gown laced with white perls all over it. On her chest the symbol of venous shown as a pen.

Sailor Mars fallowed her leaders lead, and a similar thing occoured. Where the symbol of venous rested on Minako, senshi of venous, the symbol of mars burned on Rei, senshi of Mars. Her dress was a bright ruby red and purple sequence lined her dress. The symbol of mars also adorned her chest.

The last person to go was Sailor Gwaten, A.K.A Tsukino Kayla, Twin sister to Tsukino Usagi A.K.A Sailor Moon. On her head the crescent symbol of the moon blazed on her forehead and her hair turned back to its natural color. Her dress was white with silver gems lined the dress as well as golden trim. Unlike the other girls, her dress stopped inches from her feet the tips of pure silver flat shoes poking from under it. Wings seemed to flow from her back pure wite with splotches of golden jems on them

One by one their bodies admitted the color of their respective color and it shot from them and into the great beast. It cut right through the thick dark layers acting like a welcome blanket for those still fighting. "What….is….. this?" Joey groaned as the light of venous reached him. Through this light he found a new renewed reason to keep fighting.

"Must…not… Give up…" Kaiba added as Mar's light reached him slowly causing him to sit up.

"No we must not give up… we have to keep fighting … so.. many lives… " the pharaoh agreed also moving a bit.

One by one they allowed the welcomed light to lead them out of the great beast and back on the battle field. Their hearts light and refreshed with a new since of hope and promise that they would win this battle and make their way through life…and live to see the world with Dartz gone. Sailor Gaten suddenly clutched her head in pain as she felt a ripping tearing at her very being. A light admitted from her chest forming into an orb one part of the orb flat and smooth as if another part was missing from it. A human form evolved from it before returning back into her chest her transformation vanishing as her body crumpled to the ground.

The woman that formed from the light looked like a ghost copy of herself with some differences. Her skirt had turned to pure gold where it once had been blue. Her boots turned silver and were now were lined with lace. Her teria gave way to the crescent symbol and her bows turned into a silver lace lined with gold. Her broach now a solid gold the full moon in the center of it. The pins on her head were now lined with gold and had turned white in color. The comb on her head had expanded into a full crown like seen in midevil times. The top of her staff had turned into a solid sharp point with the half orb resting on its tip. Melded on like part of the tip. The chocker around her neck had turned into a chain type with perls and gold trim above and below it a full moon taking the form of her cross that once dangled there. Her form stood for a second as if waiting for another to join it before launching into battle.

Just as she had predicted the puzzle the Pharaoh wor lit up with a bright gold color then moved to the eye where it shot out. Yuugi had regained his body back and now the Pharaoh stood beside the other figure. "Lets do this.." he stated taking his hand in hers. In a flash of gold and silver light the two beems twisted and turned shooting into the darkness with in. "What is going on?" Joey asked looking dumb struck at the events in hand.

"I don't know.." Yuugi replied to himself or so he thought as he tried to keep his voice low enough as not to be heard. "The last thing the Pharaoh said was something about still needing to fight the darkness that consumed his heart. Just maybe, this girl is the key to helping him." He commented as he watched the sky for any change

The sounds of the battle echoed through the sky flashes of white and gold flickering on and off a sign they still were alive. On the ground the untransformed girl stirred her brown hair hanging loosely about her. True detransformed she normally had it either down or in a loose pony tale, but this looked like she had just crawled out of bed. The long shirt she had placed on hung off of her more holes appearing in it a sure sign this soon would become the next set of rags for the rag bin. Holding her head she failed to notice the caked on blood that had pooled around her ankle when it broke the second time. "Are you alright?" a voice broke through to her and she turned to look up at the person.

"George?" she whispered still unable to determine the voice, her head still clouded from everything. Add to that the pain of her headache causing sound to become distorted in her fogged brain.

"Iie Watashi wa Motou Yuugi." He introduced repeating his question .

It took her a minute to deifier the words but once she did she was able to reply, "Watashi wa Tsukino Kayla."

Yuugi explained everything that happened while she was out and she tried to absorb everything. Mars and Venous also watched their confused friend. Mars noticed her ankle and she had to wonder if Kayla even noticed the break…and if so she sure appeared to be real brave with the pain.

Syncing that their power would be needed again, Rei and Minako A.K.A Sailors Venous and Mars, channeled it once more. Soon after blue sky returned as did the Pharaoh and the princess. Kayla nearly blacked out a second time from the force but managed to keep her eyes open once more. "Lunar Prism power…Make up!" she called transforming once more. In a bright flash the broach reformed on her chest shooting white and silver ribbons from it. As they touched her body different portions of the fuku formed. Once on her feet weekly she completed the transformation by sliding her hand from right to left the tiara forming as she did so. "I sure wish I had my wheelchair…." She yawned as Yuugi caught her as she stumbled.

"We need to get home…" Seto called as the structure started to sink back under the sea.

"No argument here.." Joey commented as he raced for the light that had brought them there in the first place. Venous and Mars still in senshi fuku Helped their friend through the portal. Once on the other side they could see the waters rais and start to flood the bridge that brought them there. Kaiba and Joey managed to get off before the bridge vanished underneath the waters, but Yuugi Venous, Mars, and Gwaten weren't so lucky. "Where is Yuugi?" the same girl from eelier asked her voice cracked sounding like she would burst into tears no matter what the reply.

No one spoke gazing out into the waters they didn't have too. Fear gripped everyone as they watched for a few moments. Soon the water level had reached a dangerously high level and they knew waiting to see if their friends would make it out was now impossible. Tea screamed and cried not wanting to leave Yuugi behind. She loved him, but could never out right admit it to him. This wasn't the first time he had nearly lost his life, and if he made it out of this it sure wouldn't be his last.

Waves broke on the shore line as the sun begun to set. The orange light reflected off the waters a four bodies washed up on shore. All the girls had lost their transformations and now lie in soaked clothing. Rei first woke up to discover that her body felt like it had been caked in sand. Upon a closer look she could see the entire front of her body completely covered in it most of it running through her hair….which stuck to her face like glue. Looking around she could see venous getting up as well as Gwaten, but poor Gwaten had a lot on her plate and wanted more then anything to be dressed in a little more then she had. "Is everyone alright?" Rei asked after Yuugi awoke.

"Hai…. We're just fine." Kayla replied although the pain in her ankle had increased. But, before she could complain anymore on it, a chopper appeared from seemingly no where breaking the quiet.

Tea was a little more then just a little over excited to see Yuugi as she tried to jump from the chopper before it could land. Once on the ground she ran to him embracing him in a bone crunching hug. Kayla stood between Rei and Minako her broken ankle held back to avoid applying any more pressure. Then needed on it. Her trimmers that accompanied her CP didn't help either of them. "Who are your friends?" Tea added just now noticing the three girls standing off to the side trying to pass the two so that Kayla could sit down.

"Tusking, Kayla, Hino Rei, and Aino Minako." Yuugi replied just having learned their names seconds before she arrived. "They mistoustarly arrived during the duel with the great beast. Without them, we wouldn't be alive now." Yuugi explained.

A flash of anger crossed Tea's face before she plastered on a smile. Just as she was about to slap Kayla Kaiba cut in, "I hate to cut this love fest short…. But…I would like to get home before the turn of the century.

On the way home in the plane Tea turned to Yuugi, "Yuugi I need to talk to you…" she started frozen on just what to say.


	3. Confesions of the heart

Disclaimer standards apply I don't own Sailor moon Or Yugioh. I do however own Kayla so don't sue thanks much.

* * *

A/n: if your still confused the real story starts to unfold here. I did it this way for a reason.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

According to Tea, the plane ride could have lasted a little longer. Just as she was about to get up the nerve to ask Yuugi what she wanted it had landed. Seto growled wanting everyone off, but then Tristain, one other member of friends made a point as he had his eyes on all three of the girls. "I will offer my place until you girls get on your feet." Kaiba offered knowing his place had more then enough space, and with the work sedule that he kept he rarely saw home. Knowing this put Rei at ease seeing as how her anger flared every time he looked at her. She hated being put down having delt with enough of it in her past, and then Kaiba had to go and refer to her and her friends as monsters of all things, not just once, but several times. It wasn't after the duel and when she didn't vanish did he come to realize she defiantly was a human person.

"Thank you Kaiba san." Rei said softly knowing that if he made such an offer the least she could do would be sivil to him.

"Don't mention it." Came the half hearted reply…even though it sounded more like a growl, Kayla could tell there was more behind it. After all senshi or not she always appeared to have the ability to make out the deeper meaning behind a person's words even if they appeared to sound one way. She flashed a smile not expecting anything in return.

:Man that man is is about as polite as an ice sculpture.: Rei thought departing from the plane to help Tea and Yuugi and their friends out. After reseating herself she found herself closer to Kaiba then she had liked, but held back her rage for her friends. :Got to clear my head: she thought to herself over and over.

"Rei chan what is the matter?" Kayla asked, "You seem to be acting very strange." She added as an after thought reaching out to find her friend.

Rei extended her hand and touched fingers with Kayla in order to let the other girl just close she was. Often Kayla would do this when traveling so she would know how much force to put in her words and what volume to use. "Hai, Anu, its nothing just have to clear my head. Something just doesn't feel right about this whole thing. We should have returned home." Rei responded half lying but at the same time being very honest. True after the duel after the cards vanished the senshi should have gone with it, but here they sat on a plane ride to Kaiba's home.

"That's not all that's bothering you is it Rei?" Kayla asked knowing just when to and when not to press her friend. During the silver area they turned out to be the best of friends and grown very close. In fact Kayla had adopted Rei into the family as a second sister sort of speaking.

"I just can't believe that we are staying with a man that should if not already has, a heart of ice. Didn't you feel the coldness in his words?" she admitted not liking the tone that Kaiba Seto chose to use on them.

"He is just a spoild Jerk or that's what Yuugi told me. He didn't have much of a childhood worth repeating, so he kind of takes it out on everyone else." Kayla explained.

"Welcome to my life. Born into high society, yet my father treats me like shit. He only pays for my schooling because at the time I was under age. I mean look at where I was forced to live… and what he did….men… a waste of space….if we woman didn't need them for reproduction I sware to fucking god they sure damn well wouldn't exist." She growled in anger not relizing how loud she had become.

"If men are that much of a waste of space, then you can go die in a ditch in the harsh and cold bitch. I offer my home to you and this is how you repay me!" Seto shouted getting in Rei's face.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I have every right to bitch! The way your acting makes you no different then any man that I had ever met!" Rei screamed her anger fouling her power. Before seto could speak another word he found himself on his knees nursing a burn that ended up dangerously close to his balls. One inch higher and he would be out cold.

"You both need to break it up before someone ends up getting hurt." Minako cut in before her friend's temper got way out of control.

"We all just need a good night's sleep. The lack of such is sure getting on everyone." Kayla added as she rubbed her face if not just to stress her point. She knew for a fact the fall had caused her to rebreak her ankle, but sleep appeared to be more important to her.

With a final glare at seto, Rei set her sights on getting her friend inside and to bed. She knew the girl needed medical attention, but that could wait until the morning after they all got some sleep. Mokuba growled due to how his brother had been acting. He knew the CEO could be a real Jerk, but he would have thought that the older Kaiba would have at least been kind enough to show the girls where they be sleeping… but no instead the staff had that pleasure.

Upon reaching her bed, Kayla fell instently sound asleep. Her pain didn't let it last though and within minutes she sprung up from a dead sleep clutching her injured ankle in her hands. Pressing a button her watch she heard the time. However, since she failed to reset it for Japanese time she was more then a little thron off. True this time of day she most likely would be sleeping in, but here darkness took the place of light as day and night were different around here. :I have to get help: she thought to herself.

Rei fell into a fitful sleep as she tried to figure out their reasoning for being there. The fire had been acting strange, and she knew that with her powers and past, that it would never have burned her, but that wasn't what bothered her no. Seto Kaiba, the same man that had given them a roof, had the nerve to not only call her a monster, but to treat her as such until he had the nerve to realize she wasn't one of his holograms. Her past now hunted her dreams and she had to wonder what this was all about. True their past remained hidden in a very confusing web of mystery and no doubt lies in order to keep them' safe', but in fact ended up harming the senshi more. Yet at the time, no one could predict anything like this would happen, or did they? That had been the biggest mystery that slowly ate at Rei. Minako had acted as if she knew this day would happen, but yet lacked great details. :Aren't our lives planned out or is there more for us to discover: she thought sitting up in bed fingering her wrist absently.

Minako had been the only one to sleep well that night. Partly because she once again knew a little more then the others. The roads of life often had many twists and turns and even if Minako got some insite into some of them, others remained closed to her to discover on her own. One thing had been bothering her though even if she never out right admitted it. On the plane ride before the fight broke out between Seto and Rei, she had talked to Joey. He had confided in her his love for a cirtin person by the name of Mai, yet the woman simply didn't appear to want anything to do with him even though several times he tired to tell her how he felt. And each time he found himself rejected. Upon hearing this, Minako had made it her personal mission to track this woman down and set her straight and get the two of them talking if nothing else.

Meanwhile when Seto took the three girls to his place, Tea walked Yuugi home. She had tried to talk to him on the plane, but the pharaoh had been torturing the young boy's mind, so he spent most of the trip spaced out. In fact when she opened her mouth to speak she wasn't quite sure he heard her. Taking a deep breath she sighed before speaking, "Yuugi I need to talk to you."

"Yes Tea?" he asked looking into her eyes.

Tea felt as if her body would vanish and be replaced by a liquid puddle on the floor from all of this. She could feel her mouth getting dry as she once again was about to lose her nerves, but something stopped her from doing just that. "I love you…..I always have for a long time now. I mean at night I dream about you and my biggest fear is losing you. And, no I don't mean the pharaoh, I mean you Motou Yuugi." She said in a rush of words looking at the sidewalk and her toes u nable to look him in the eye afraid of the reaction she would get. A blush spread across her face as she looked up at him and boldly added one more thing fearing that it may be the only chance she had. Tilting his chin she kissed him. Not a quick peck, but more of a long lasting kiss where she held him there pulling his body against hers, her tongue reaching out to touch his.

At first Yuugi found himself shell shocked to say the least. Her words alone had floored him, then this…. A kiss…and like this. What shocked him more wasn't so much that she kissed him, but rather the reaction he gave. He seemed to melt into her arms and parted his lips with a moan that invited her to do much more then just that simple kiss, but for now they both knew it would have to do. When the time came for them to refill their lungs with air, Yuugi took that moment to speak. "I don't know what to say…. I… love you too… but…. I don't know how well this will work. The pharaoh is torn up about his past… and its eating me up inside because I can feel every tortured emotion pooring and flowing through him as he feeds them through me. His darkness is going to consume us both if we don't find out what the missing link to his past is."

"Oh I see and understand. But, you have to remember we are a team and always have been. If getting the pharaoh back to his old self is what it will take for us to be happy, then that is just what we will do." Tea said her cheerful domineer returning now that she knew how Yuugi felt about her.

However, inside Yuugi another person had different thoughts and feelings. He growled in frustration as the image of the girl, that he swore up and down looked like Kayla, flashed through his mind. The duel was the first time, but ever since then he just couldn't make it leave. Someone or something drew his mind to that image, and he had to know why. Yuugi on the other hand had been difficult to convince telling him that he had become love struck. He passed back and forth in the confines of his soul room contemplating on just how to rid himself of the images.

Forcing Yuugi to wake up, the pharaoh took over his body. Yuugi grumbled as he found himself tossed rather painfully and forcefully into his own soal room with the boundaries locked so he couldn't reverse what the pharaoh had done. :What in the hell do you think you are doing!": Yuugi cried into the mind link pounding forcefully against the wall the pharaoh had put up.

:Searching for the missing link to my past… I was brought back for a reason and am determined to find out why.: came the cold slick reply.

This only caused Yuugi to pound harder as his body became numb with fear.. Never could he remember the pharaoh acting this out of it or being this forceful…just maybe Dartz had something, if anything had been right. :But, it's the middle of the night and I have school in the morning. You've already forced me to skip several classes. I know I agreed to help you, but if you force me to get grounded then I can't.: Yuugi begged, but it appeared as if his cries were being absorbed by some unknown force and that…no matter what he said, it never reached the pharaoh.

He stepped coolly up the mesum steps his breath slow and rigid from his own fear. Pushing it aside he regained himself and strode in as if he own the place. The place had little to no light darkness covering the place like a darkness, a darkness the Pharaoh himself seemed to welcome. A light on his forehead shown a moment giving little light but vanished just as quickly plunging the room into darkness.

The only sound to be heard were the foot falls on the steps as he strode down to the basement. His eyes locked on several images as if searching for something even though most if not all the writings had faded over the years. He stopped at a painting his eyes scanning over the inscription. "I had a feeling you would return my pharaoh…" a soft female voice floated into the room fallowed by the soft click of a light switch…instantly bathing the room in its glow.

The pharaoh turned his gaze from the painting to focus on the person who had just spoken. His eyes remained hard, but as he spoke his voice betrayed the emotions plastered on his face, "Isis you startled me. I thought you couldn't tell the future with out your item." He stated softly as he looked at the woman who had once again seemed to just magically appear.

"I can't, but when this painting arrived I knew you would be back to check it out." The woman calmly replied.

"Yeah funny thing, I think I've seen the woman in this painting well walking around…..I think she assisted me in a recent duel." He told her recounting the events that had brought him to this moment.

"I see… I had heard of a legland where a girl would appear with assist the pharaoh and his friends in their great time of need." Isis replied with a thoughtful expiration on her face. "its looks like the ledgland is going to come true." She whispered even though she doubted that he didn't hear her.

"Then what should I do, she is here… I know it." The pharaoh asked looking blankly at the painting once more his mind filled with lots of confusion.

"That is not for me to determine, but for you to decide all on your own." Isis told him before vanishing just as quickly as she had appeared, but left the lights on for him to turn off.

The pharaoh spent several long minutes looking at the painting ignoring Yuugi's cries. By the time he left the sun had resin in the sky and a good portion of the morning had passed. Knowing Yuugi had school, the pharaoh gave the young man control of his body just in time to have himself thrown around like a ping pong ball while said teen raced around gathering his clothes and trying to get to school before the first bell rang. He had become so distracted by it that he failed to hear Tea knocking on the back door like she did nearly every morning. "Yuugi you had better get up we are going to be late!" she called.

The young man stuck his head out of his bedroom window cupping his hands over his mouth to speak, "I'll be down in a moment, the pharaoh kept me up all night staring at some painting at the museum…!" he called back just as loudly before disappearing only to reappear seconds later freshly dressed his backpack slung over one shoulder…hopping on one foot as he struggled to place his shoes on one at a time.

"If its that bad he had you out all night, we had better check it out. But, I don't like where this is going. Ever since Dartz the pharaoh has been acting so strange more so then normal.

"I agree, but when he takes control of my body there is nothing that I can do about it. His power has grown since Darz and I couldn't block him this time." Yuugi said.

Tea extended her hand and pulled him into a lose hug…"No matter what we will face it to gather." She reassured as the school came into view and the bell sounded indicating students that were not yet in their seats were out of luck.


	4. Things fall apart

Disclaimer standards apply sm and ygo belong to their respected owners not me. However Tsukino Kayla is of my own creation.

* * *

A/n: this chapter will be a little different then I had orgenally planned because of the fact I somehow lost it right before uploading it to the ffn server. Stupid computer…. Anways on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

After waiting a couple of days for the pain to subside, Kayla discovered it would not go away. She had this feeling in her gut she broke it again, in fact she was down right sure of it. She had asked the Kaiba brothers for help, but only the youngest responded and helped her to get to the hospital angry with his older brother for not being a good enough host to realize one of his guests needed medical aid.

Mokuba, the youngest of the Kaiba brothers, wasn't the only one angry with the elder Kaiba. Rei had witnessed everything Kayla had gone through and had to bite her tongue to stop herself from saying something she would regret in front of one of her most trusted friends. Little did anyone know, Kayla could relate with rei on so many different levels that it wasn't funny… most unable to grasp that concept. Infact quite often, there would be no surprise that it appeared the girls could read each other's minds. Well not far from it. If a sort of mind reading wasn't part of being a sailor senshi, then the girls would have learned that skil on their own.

Pushing all negativity aside for the moment, Rei assisted her friend in packing for her much unwanted trip. She knew all to well how Kayla felt about hospitals, and that she hated it even more so due to the fact she'd be alone. Rei wanted to go with her, but she couldn't stay for long neither could mokuba. The young child had school, and since Minako had packed up earlier that day someone had to stay behind. Both Kayla and Rei had a bad feeling that there being drug half way across the world had more to it then met the eye. "Thanks Mokuba and Rei." Kayla said giving them both a hug in turn before Rei turned to leave Mokuba staying behind a little bit longer. "Rei where are you going?" Kayla asked upon hearing the girl leaving.

"I'm going back to the kaiba's place to be alone and think for a while, and most likely give your brother my share of a tongue lashing for treating you this badly." Rei laughed but both girls knew the laugh was half hearted.

"You know Rei you don't have to do that, It was mostly my own falt for letting it get this far."

"iie Kayla chan, you deserve better, and I'm going to make sure you get it." Rei replied the happiness in her voice, but Kayla knew all to well Rei would be true to her word. Another mystery due to the bond the two girls shared for years. If they did anything, to most people would be shocked but others knew better.

Nodding with a smile, Kayla knew that Rei had one this argument and she let it drop. "I'll see you later then?"

"Of chores, I'll be back to check on you later sis." Rei smiled using the nick name given her by Kayla. Although if anyone saw them together one might think they were family due to how they acted most of the time. With those finall words, Rei turned and left shutting the door behind her.

No sooner was Rei out of ear shot, did mokuba start asking question after question speaking a mile a minute. Kayla just laughed answering the child as best she could as she tried to keep up with his speed of talking. She laughed with the child, but froze when another person entered the room. "hi Kayla chan how are you feeling?" a female asked.

"Oh, Hi Minako chan…I'll be ok although I wish they could give me something for the pain. I don't when it hurt the worst, now or the first time." Kayla replied as she poked at the statue that once covered a majority of her leg once more. "so why are you here Minako chan? According to Rei you've already packed your things."

"That's why I came down here, besides to check on you of chores. I'm going on a self appointed mission to get Mai back for Joey. She has no idea what she is doing to him being gone like this." Minako stated.

Kayla nodded not really approving of what her friend was about to do, but at the same time, Minako like herself was an adult and Kayla had to respect that at all costs. "Well I don't like this idea of yours Minako chan, but I can't stop you either. I do ask though that you keep your cell on at all times and stay in touch. Rei and I both have a bad feeling about this. We both know you don't get drug halfway across the world for no reason." " Kayla commented expressing her concern.

"Hai Kayla chan I understand. You take care of yourself, and I'd suggest you give george a call. I bet he is worried sick over you being gone like this." Minako said giving her friend one last hug before leaving.

"Who is george?" Mokuba asked when the two once again had the place to themselves.

"George is the love of my life Mokuba kun. I don't know what I'd do without him." Kayla sighed a content smile splaying across her face.

"I wish Seto would find that, then maybe he wouldn't be so….mean all of the time. I mean we used to be the best of friends, but now, its like he is a completely different person. He won't take Yuugi seriously when he mentions things about world destruction no matter how many times Yuugi was right, and no matter how many times he nearly lost me." Mokuba sighed.

Kayla smile. "Well young mokuba, your brother needs you more then ever," she smiled softly at him.

"He does?" the young black haired chilled asked as he climbed onto Kayla's bed.

"Hai, most often when a person acts like your brother does it means they need their loved ones the most. I know your all that Seto has, and yes maybe settling down with a nice girl might help, he needs to know your going to support any dission he makes with his life. Like it or not your brother is an adult or darn near close to one, so he has to have room to make choices all his own." Kayla explained

The young boy sighed slightly in frustration at the idea, but knew Kayla spoke the truth. Much to his distate Seto was older then him by a few years, and that alone annoyed the younger boy. Also it brought one of his worst fears to light. The thought had crossed his mind before, but now with all that has happened in the last few years, it nagged at him again. :No seto would never let that happen: he thought to himself, but it still bothered him none the less. "Well Kayla san I'm going home." Mokuba said finally climbing from the bed.

She nodded at him knowing the young boy wanted to get home if only because of what she had just said to him.

Shortly after Minako left to see Kayla and tell the young moon princess of her plans, Rei had her little tongue lashing with Seto. This time, seto didn't blow her off and took what she had to say to heart…yet he didn't quite know how it effected Rei. On his way to the library to do some homework, the sound of a paino caught his ears. He had never paid that much attention to some of the things he owned, and so thought the maid had a radio on while she worked.

Taking notice how sad the sound sounded Seto stopped to listen more. However, when he did the sound of someone crying reached his ears. He stole a glance in thinking Mokuba got home early and something was wrong, but instead of finding Mokuba he found Rei. She had stopped playing at this point and had her face berried in her hands sobbing. On top of the paino stood a picture of what looked like Rei at a very young age a woman pushing her on a swing. A man stood off to the side not bothering to join into the young girl's fun. "Why weren't you ever there for me?" He could hear Rei ask.

Not sure whom the question was being directed at he replied, "When?"

The sound of Seto's voice broke Rei from her thoughts causing her to look up at him only to look away while she pretended she wasn't crying. "Its none of your concern, don't you have a corporation to run?" she growled, but even seto could tell that this time the growl came off half hearted.

"I know something is wrong, and might I remind you, I don't take to lying well as well as no for an answer. So I suggest you get over yourself and tell me what is wrong, or we will be here all day until you do." Seto replied keeping his voice stedy calm and collected. He had not shown any signs of anger or hate for Rei, but he did feel if Rei wanted to continue to live under his roof for what ever reason, then she needed to be honest when she is caught in a lie.

Rei sighed knowing when she lost. A conflict and then inhaled sharply before speaking. "Well as I was growing up, my mother spent most of her time in the hospital. Something or another always in the wrong. My father claimed to have loved her, but now I see all was a lie. His work meant more to him then my mother or me. While my mother was in the hospital, I lived with revivifies I didn't know. After she passed on, I found myself shoved off to the temple. My father only continued to pay for my schooling. Yet the most painful part I guess would have to be, on the day she passed on, I was all alone in that hospital room and my father couldn't even take the time to be with me when mother died." Rei explained, but by the time she had finished, tears rained down her face like two streams of salty water sticking to her face.

Seto didn't know what to say. Up until this moment he thought that he was the only one to suffer such a painful loss. "Gomen nasi." Seto said with a whisper.

"See I knew you wouldn't….Wait what did you say?" Rei asked feeling over come with shock.

"I'm sorry for everything epically your loss." Seto repeated. "I barely knew my parents. They died shortly after Mokuba was born. Ever since I've felt like I had to take care of him. All we had, and have are each other. No family or temple to be shipped to, just us." Seto explained, and now Rei took her turn to be shocked.

"I had no Idea, I should be the one sorry." She said apologetically

"its alright, I've really never told anyone. They don't know the hardships I've suffered, and think the reason I'm so bitter is because I'm rich." Seto sighed.

Rei nodded in understanding. "I can see where they may think that. But, still you shouldn't let your past make you so bitter. I did that and now look at me." Rei explained as best she could before another fit of tears over came her..

The moment mokuba returned home he searched for his brother. As he entered the room where Rei had been playing the paino, he gasped at the sight before him. His big brother hugging Rei, and even going as far as kissing her, not as a lover would, but more like a brotherly kiss and not full on the lips either, but in his mind Seto wished he could…

Halfway across the world a storm came up out of no where instantaneously soaking the citizens of Daytona beach in its waters. The wind speed had amplified to that of a cat. 5 Hurricane as thunder boomed off in the distance. The sky flashed fire red flashes as lightning bolt hit the ground causing small fires where they landed. Precious became restless awaiting the return of either his mother, or father figure. The sound of a key entering a lock broke the cat from his thoughts as he raced to the front door turning his purr on full force.

A man entered the small box he called home first petting the cat. "Kayla honey, I'm home, . Did your phone go off at all? A storm came out of no where…." The man called but she didn't respond. He called again fearing that the love of his life would be out in this mess that now drenched the streets causing floods within minutes. Many trees had already been uprooted and flew loosly through the city. Roofs and poles and even portions of sidewalk blew through the sky as the wind speed grew increcingly stronger the more they stood there. Picking up his cell phone, he called her on hers hoping to get a resonance.

Kayla found herself broken from her thoughts as she snapped out of a half asleep state. She paused steeling a glance at the caller I.D. before responding to it. "Hello George?" she asked praying his phone didn't get stolen and someone else was playing a joke on her.

"Oh thank god Kayla your safe. A storm has erupted out of no where and its causing destruction like you wouldn't believe. Where are you? Your not out in this? I'll come pick you up if you are." George , Her lover, asked question after question trying to remain calm for the benefit of the animals that gathered around his ankles.

"I'm alright, but I'm afraid you won't be able to get to me that easily. I'm in Domino city Japan. How I got to be here, I'm still trying to work out, and its calm here. I am at a local hospital due to me rebreaking my ankle…but this time worse then the first." Kayla explained.

"It doesn't matter, I'll be there for you love.." george promised. "just tell me which hospital and how to find you and I'll be there."

"But, the weather."

"Honey, I love you, and I promised to love and protect you and that you were safe as long as you were with me. I intend to keep that promise."

Tears came to Kayla's eyes as those memories of when they first met flashed through her mind. "be careful and be safe," came her reply after giving him the information he had requested.

George nodded even though he knew she couldn't see it. Being near Kayla ment everything to him even if he had to fly the plane himself. Placing Precious in his cat carrier, he packed up a few days worth of clothing for both Kayla and himself. He then hopped into the truck and zoomed to the airport. Upon reaching the airport, he used Kayla's card information to get his plane ticket swearing he would return every dime he spent to reach her.

Once everything had been said in done He left Florida, but what he didn't know was the storm had a mind of its own. As the plane carring George left the ground, the clouds chanced after him stretching out claw like appendages trying to destroy him before he could reach the Japanese coastline…


	5. Just one chance maybe

Disclaimer I don't Own Sailor Moon or Ygo I do however own Kayla standards apply so don't start.

* * *

A/n: I'm warning you all now Lemon in c this chapter first of several I Plan for this story. Don't like Don't read simple enough.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Things for Yuugi Motou had become incercingly difficult ever since the Pharaoh last took over his body. He spent most of if not all of his time torn between himself and the disturbed Pharaoh. The trouble only grew more so the moment news of Kayla landing in the hospital Reached him. In fact Tea had been the one to tell him.

Tea had been on her way home one day after talking with Rei. The girls had become good friends and Tea had been helping Rei with ways to help get Seto to lighten up. Even though they had only been there a few days. Perhaps telling Yuugi about Kayla in the hospital wasn't the best plan of action, but how could she have known that news such as this would send the pharaoh off the deep end? Needless to say Yuugi begged for one night to be with tea…when the pharaoh proved that Yuugi couldn't hold him back anymore.

He arrived on her doorstep late one evening her parents had been out. The sight of her made his jaw drop. There Tea had stood clad in a thin see through robe that left nothing to the imagination. In fact add her wet skin and dripping hair it took all Yuugi had not to jump her right on the spot. He licked his lips several times as he tried to form the words he wanted to say. "We need to talk." Was all he managed to say to this effect.

Tea had let him and he rushed inside trying to cover up the heat pooring to a cirtain organ between his legs. "What did you need to talk to me about…?" she had asked.

"I know this is going to sound off the wall, but I love you, and I want to prove it once and for all…but I may only have this one chance." He stated simply watching the reaction on her face.

"Why..?" was the only thing she could think to say. In her heart as long as the Pharaoh shared a body with Yuugi they would never have a chance like this, so taking his silence as her answer she reached over and kissed him.

The kiss started slow at first but grew as Yuugi licked her lips, his hands aleady making quick work of removing the thin fabric cutting her off from her hot wet growing need between her legs. He purred at this prospect as his lips made their way from hers only to torture other portions of her skin. Needless to say Tea enjoyed every moment of it.It took all she had not to jump him and rip his clothing from his skin not that Yuugi would have minded with the throbbing his member was starting to do, now making his pants not fit right in one particular spot.

He paused in his love making just enough so she could relive him of his clothing praying she would touch him, but she had to be so slow about it. He knew she was paying him back for this, and he loved every minute. A small growl came from his lips as she finally freed him of his manhood which now hung freely out and as hard as a rock away from his skin. Her hands moved down, but she didn't need to touch it to feel the hot groing need within due to the amount of heat it gave off. All she had to do was hover one or both hands above it and she could feel it. His breath also indicated he needed her just as much if not more so then he would like to admit, or she needed him.

Match for match breath for breath they worked on each other until neither could breath nor speak. By this time a thin trail of Tea's female juices flowed freely down her leg in one hot sticky trail, weather or not it was cum she couldn't tell at this point. "Take me she cried when the need for it grew to be too much for her to handle.

"Are you sure?" Yuugi asked in a concerned, but husky love filled voice just the same.

"I have never wanted anything more in my short life, and if this is the only chance at this, I want to be sure that its one to remember." She reasoned.

Remembering back to what he himself had told her he nodded and sliped his rock hard sex into her overly dripping one. He started very slowly at first holding a moment while he took the time to kiss her full on the lips. As he moved on her her tits bounced with the aid of his hands. The addition of his tongue only drove her on more, and the more she gave the faster they moved.

Little did they know while they had the best sex they had ever had, Someone else grew anger by the second the darkness consuming him at a rapid rate. He watched the sex with an air of disgust noting the right moment to jump in…for this person could not only see what occurred in the bedroom but could feel it move for move and emotion for emotion. He had proven once that he was no match for his counter part, and nothing would stop him from obtaining his goal. He licked his lips as he watched the sexual pressure go.

Just as Yuugi felt himself on the edge of his release a change over came him. His sex had grown twice I its length, but that wasn't so bad, except he still was attached to Tea. His body also begun to grow in hight and weight and he felt himself losing control. Before Yuugi could blink or comprehend what had just happened he found himself locked away not in his soul room but rather in the darkest reaches of his yami's mind where dark shadows threatened to consume his very being and they didn't care if it was inside out or outside in. He screamed in pain as his the shadows begun their deadly asult.

The pharaoh now stood above tea his full weight on her body. The change had caused her a great deal of pain, but he continued none the less. In the deepest reaches of his mind he had to get rid of any obstruction that blocked him from reaching his goal even if it meant rape and or murder. So far poor tea defiantly felt the rape end of the stick. Blood now joined the sticky clear stream that had run down her legs a short time a go that had now dried. Her cries berried in the sheets as they now were used to tie and gag her down making breathing a difficult task. Any begging fell on def ears as the asult continued until it suddenly ended.

When the Pharaoh had finished his task Tea lie in a messed up pile of blood and cum both from her and the Pharaoh. Her sheets lie discarded in shreds on the floor about her room and her chest rose and fell ever so lightly the only sign he hadn't killed her yet. The sound of a car pulling up startled him from his thoughts and the Pharaoh vanished no trace that he had ever been there. He had run back to the game shop and showered any deviance that he had done anything to her or had committed any crime. :Maybe Yuugi's blood got on the sheets: he thought as he changed clothes and headed to the hospital to visit Kayla. Yet what he didn't know was that she had a man and that man would kill him if he found out someone wanted to hurt her.

Arriving in Japan, the man with the cat started searching every hospital or anything that had the red cross symbol on it. Little did he know not many places were marked in English. Now more then ever he wished Kayla had taken the time to teach him like she had offered so many times in the past. Sighing in frustration and after searching for what felt like days, the man found the hospital that held his love confined.

The same girl from the plane had fallowed them but the older man paid it no mind. He had a hard enough time keeping Precious in his carrier. Normally the creature loved his carrier, but he knew his special person's life could be on the line, and now more then ever he wished he could make George, the man carrying him, understand the severity of how bad things had become.

Kayla blinked her eyes open rubbing the sleep open as the sound of a door opening reached her ears. She had gone from half out of it to completely awake in the matter of a few seconds as a chill ran down her spine. Clutching her sheets them being her only lifeline to the outside world, she kept her ears alert just like her cat often did. She did not dear to even breath as the sound of someone entering the room came soon after the opening of the door not to mention the fact the person appeared to be admitting the chill that ran down her spine. "Who are you and what do you want with me…?" she cried trying to keep her voice level, but needless to say failing at this task.

"Don't play that with me… I know you remember me.." came a male voice as Kayla felt the same man grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Gomen Ne, Demo…Watashi…" she cried not hiding the fear this time.

The sound of skin connecting with skin echoed through the room as a slap was administered. Kayla rubbed the spot before anger over took her entire being. "I told you once, and I'll tell you again….I don't know who in the hell you think I am but… you had better stop this before you find yourself in crossbar hotel doing time for assault." She hissed dangerously tears still riming her eyes, but they quickly diminished.

"Fine, but mark my words, I'll be back," the man hissed just as dangerously back. "You will remember me I'm not losing you twice." With those words the door slammed shut the window on the outside shattering all over both sides.

Kayla let her true emotions show at this point as fear over came her entire being. :How could he do this to me: she thought as she curled up into a little ball as best she could given the problem with her right leg. Now more then ever she wished that it didn't exist, but she knew that would never happen and she'd have to deal with it one way or another. And, that's how her true love, George, found her as he finally made it to her hospital room. "Kayla…?" he asked in a soothing manner hoping she'd remember him. The glass had been long since cleaned up and now, George sat beside his girl holding her tightly.

The moment she felt his touch she had launched herself into his arms shaking. Her tears had long since gone, but all she needed at this point was his warm soft embrace. Her hands shook as she clinched onto him while her body tried not as easily to calm herself before speaking. "george, I'm glad you're here.." she managed to say although her voice sounded as if it hadn't been used I years.

"What happened to you?" George asked even though he didn't want to admit this but he feared her answer.

Taking a deep breath she started from the beginning of how she had arrived up to this moment. "You see just before you arrived a man came in here trying to force me to remember a life I do not," she finished tears coming again although not as hard and heavy this time.

George was speechless not sure how to take the news. He brushed back some of her tears and allowed her to cry herself to sleep. That was all he could think to do. Maybe if he talked to some of the other people she arrived with he could get some answers, but not until after Kayla could leave. He sure wasn't going to leave the girl alone with this monster upon monsters. Although according to him, anyone that dared harm his girl was considered a real monster..

A few days passed before Kayla was discharged from the hospital. George kept his promise and rarely left her side. She still had to where the cast a few more weeks though. Being in a cast didn't bother Kayla as much as the fact yet another creep wanted her. If what happened to tea was true then she could only guess what could have been in store for her.

Very little of the twn knew of what had happened. In fact Rei, Kayla, and Even Minako, who had been called, were among the first people to find out. George still seemed unsure on the details, but he still feared for his, and his girl's life as well as the cat precious that made it next to impossible to leave behind. If the plane problem, wasn't enough of an indication that things were about to get worse, George didn't know what else could. Bad enough Tea, as he had come to find out by Kayla, now lie in critical condition in the hospital and now, the same person thought to have done it walked freely wanting to force Kayla to remember a life she could not.

What Kayla didn't tell anyone was that she knew what the Pharaoh wanted, but she couldn't give it to him. Like the Pharaoh another person inhabited her mind and as such the two knew what the other thought and felt. She could feel the pain of the princess within, as she had come to call it, and didn't know what to do. She knew a long road lie a head, and with the Pharaoh acting this way, Kayla wouldn't dare allow herself to be hurt. After the confirmation in the hospital, the princess within didn't want anything to do with him if he would go as far as killing her host to reach her his goals.

Kayla agreed that the whole ordeal with Dartz and his plans for world destruction and rebirth must have had a little bit of a traumatic effect on the pharaoh, according to what Joey had told them. Kayla could easily argue thinking he had mild contact with a past lover. After telling George this he agreed. Sighing she wished she knew what to do as she sat in her chair rubbing her face in tired frustration from all that happened in one short week.

Not only did she go and break her ankle a second time, Tea now lie in the hospital fighting for her life, Rei seemed distant even after talking to Seto, and Minako had just up and left to track down Mai. Sighing she had to wonder what life held for them, and why they were drug halfway across the world. A boom of thunder fallowed closely by the sound of screams and the thud of bodies hitting the pavement gave her the answer she had been looking for. :Why now: she thought to herself complotting the idea of transforming herself.

The reverberation of two more voices calling out transformation calls reached her ears and she knew she could rest a little easier knowing that Rei didn't have to fight alone. Yet, still being the person she was, she wanted to be out there helping her friends fight this battle. George came over and tapped her on the shoulder and hugged her. Just like when they first met, she clung to in hopes he wouldn't let go, but this time she knew she didn't have too.


	6. So it begains

Disclaimer I don't own Sailor moon Or Yu-Gi-OH, but Kayla is mine…. Don't sue thanks much.

* * *

A/n: yes here is the long awaited chapter 6 I hope this will make you happy sis. Also I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little long, or maybe even slightly shorter then my others, but I have so much to cover and I needed a good ending point.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Rei ran to where the voices had come from, three flashes of lights joining the sound. "Kayla-chan…our friends made it!" she explained to her sightless friend.  
"Of chores we made it…" A blonde headed girl said. She had two pigtails on the side of her head, and her fuku looked exactly like Kayla's except for a few minor differences. She had a heart shaped broach on her chest with the crecent symbol in the middle with four circles forming the points to a gold cross. Where Kayla's fuku was coral purple, hers was a bright noticeable pink color. Her teria, looked the same with the same stain glass look. And in her hair were two pins that were white and looked like feathers.

"We couldn't just let our friends fight alone," the other female with her had stated. This one had brown hair done up in a single pony tail with a green hair tie. Her fuku was mostly green white with her chest bow being a light pink…lighter then the other sailor's that looked a little more red then pink.

"That's right…" added the third member of the group. This one with boy-cut blue hair. Her fuku was a mixture of white with a combo of light blue with an even lighter shade of blue. The green and white senshi, and the blue and white senshi, both had on similar watch like devices.

"So who are all of you?" Kaiba, Seto asked when he saw Rei leading the three new girls to where Kayla still sat with George.

"Let me introduce everyone." Rei began. "Sailors, Moon, Mercury, and Jupiter." She finished pointing to each in turn.

"As much as I'd love to play catch-up…" the girl that had ben introduced as Jupiter began…"we have youma coming out of our ears…"

"Kayla-chan you stay here…with George-san…" Rei began again taking over as leader once more. "I'll go help Moon and the others get rid of some of the youma…"

At Rei's words she transformed once again becoming the senshi of mars. At the sight of her transformation, a feeling passed over Seto and he caught her gloved arm before she could get very far.

"Matte…onegai…" he whispered. "about… what you said…"

"I don't have time right now… as much as I'd love to play mother hen and listen to your problems, my friends need me…" Rei growled wrenching her arm free from his grasp. Seto just stood shell shocked at where Rei had just stood. As her figure vanished in a cloud of smoke, he had to wonder why she had snapped at him.

In seconds the sings of any life were drowned out by various battle cries and flashes of light. Youmas howls filled the air as well as the screams of the innisate The senshi had become drowned in sweat, and the more they fought, the shorter their fuses had gotten. Through it all, a figure still filled with rage, walked through the dust left behind by the now existent youma. Sailor moon fell to her knees holding her head in pain, as did the stranger.

As she recovered rage filled her and she stalked over to the stranger. Before the other senshi could stop her, words came flying out of her mouth… full of pain and uncontrolled rage "How could you? "What could you be thinking?" Her fists had become white as she flexed her gloved fingers. Just as quickly as it starteded, she stoped. Her body turned gold a moment and her transformation vanished…with it her body fainting.

Rei caught her as she hit the ground. The man approached them a blank look upon his face. "Serinity-sama?" he asked.

Usagi's eyes fluttered opened. "I'm Tsukino, Usagi…" she stated… her voice drained and no where near the cold harsh tone used previously. In fact the senshi had never seen their princess talk in such a manner. Nor had they heard so much pain behind those words. In fact when she awoke, she couldn't for the life of her remember that she said that.

"How do you know her?" Rei asked suddenly getting protective now.

"She is my wife…" the person spoke softly. His tone of voice had been nothing like it had been just hours ago. In fact if Rei didn't know any better, his outlook had completely changed and he seemed to be a new person.

"That is not possible!" Rei screamed her temper flaring again, and this time no one dared to hold her back.

A flash of light filled the otherwise bright skies. A ghost like figure appeared from it. "Princess serenity-sama?" Makoto, also known as Sailor Jupiter asked as she powered down.

"iie…Jupiter-chan." The sing-song like voice spoke. "Princess celene-sama."

"My sister…" Usagi whispered before her eyes closed in slumber.

"In fact, what this man says is quite true." The ghostly figure stated. "because, there was a time, where our paths didn't fallow such a direct path, and we did end up being happy…although short lived as it might have been." She explained.

"Demo…I don't remember any of this…" Ami, sailor Mercury stated.

"That is only natural…" Rei commented. "we were not to remember anything for fear it would cause great pain…" she explained. "Usagi, or serenity as you call her, does not remember you… so I suggest you leave…" she spat managing to suppress her anger for fear of harming either herself or Usagi.

"All will be clear in do time…" the ghost-like person stated before vanishing the daylight returning. The now detransformed senshi gazed at the destruction around them. With Usagi out, there would be no way to repair it. They could only hope that some of the destruction would repair itself like in past battles.

Rei helped Ami get the still snoozing Usagi back to the place where she and Kayla were staying. Kaiba had been waiting for Rei to return, but did not try to talk to her right away. The look of anger could clearly be seen still lingering in the depths of her eyes and he had an unexpected first hand look at it . One he did not wish to repeat. Placing her in a room near Kayla and George, Ami set to work hooking her up to monitor her vitles like she had the last time.

Weekly, with the aid of George, Kayla posted herself at usagi's bedside. It had been a while since the last time that she had seen the girl In fact, Rei, George, and Usagi, were the only people Kayla even considered "family" anymore. "Hey love…" a voice broke into her thoughts.

"Hai…" she said softly.

"anything I can do for you?" George asked coming to sit along side his girl draping an arm around her shoulders.

"iie…" she stated shaking her head. "Demo, thanks for asking." She continued slipping into Japanese more. Sometimes she would forget George couldn't speak a word of it, but if she used the right hand movements, then he may be able to understand what she wanted to say.

In the hospital, Tea had more then enough time to think. Many questions ran through her mind, the biggest doubt was Yuugi's feelings for her. He hadn't come to see her yet, that she knew, he seemed overly concerned when Kayla landed in the hospital before her, but Kayla had a boyfriend all her own… so why did it have to be so hard for her to think that Yuugi was cheating on her:When I get out of this hospital: she thought darkly as her eyes fluttered open. :that slut is going to pay:

Meanwhile Yuugi felt himself floating through an endless void. Even if he wanted too, he could not find his way back. However, when his yami, Atemu, had seen the woman he called "Serenity" Yuugi faintly saw a light at the end of the road. But, just as quickly it vanished again leaving him with no sign of an end in sight.

He could feel himself fainting his strength leaving him. Each breath to him felt like it would be his last, but he could not give up. Just when all hope seemed lost, a glow emerged from the thick blackness pressing on his body pulling him free…and bring him back to his soul room. :This has gone on long enough!": his mind screamed as he passed through. Without much of a warning, Atemu's body begun to glow. When the light had finished, fading from existence… Yuugi stood on his own two legs looking around dumb struck at all the destruction around him.

The pharaoh that shared his body found himself broken from his thoughts when he felt his body return to the confines of the puzzle. The door to his soul room shut with a slam as his body skidded along the cave-like flooring. He couldn't think everything had happened so fast that if he had bones, they would surly be broken. How could this have happened? He had to wonder as he lie there surrounded by the pressing painful, to most, darkness that he had grown accustom to.

Yuugi didn't know what to think upon surveying the scene in front of him. The only place he thought might have been spared, happened to be the same place he wouldn't dare visit, but what choice did he have. All thought aside, he sprinted towards what his friends often called the "forbidden" place.

Mokuba, upon seeing Yuugi approaching swung the doors open. "Yuugi, I'm glad you came… your not going to…."

"Believe what has been happening?" Yuugi asked unkinowingly finishing the child's sentence.

"Right.." Makouba breathed. "My brother has been rather distant. Tea, Kayla, and others have been in and out of the hospital, your grandpa thinks your dead.."

"What!" Yuugi yelled before Mokuba could say another word. Many emotions ran through him and he fell down to his knees.

"Minna!" Mokuba cried as he helped to pull Yuugi into the home.

"What is it?" Rei called and her body froze at the sight before her. " "Guys!" she called a second time.

"What is the yelling about!" Seto growled. Upon seeing Yuugi he too appeared to have frozen in place. "What happened Mokubaa" he demanded as he ordered a med team to come check on Yuugi. "put him with the girls…. This looks all related to the same thing…" he barked.

Without another word the small group gathered in the room that they had reserved for Usagi. By now the girl had been awake for quite some time and gotten herself involved in heavy conversation with her sister.

"Does someone want to tell me what is going on?" Seto demanded a second time not taking to being ignored.

"Could you get over your self for one second!" Rei snapped. Fire blazed in her eyes and rose from her toes. Steam and sparks of flame had engulfed her hair and most of her body by this point. The thermostat on the wall shattered fro m the heat. The fire in her body had made the room so hot that the heat waves even started to melt a wall clock mounted across the room. "I know that you have been through hell and back, but for once can't you sound like you care just even for a little about everyone besides yourself for once? You are nothing more then a worthless money grubbing ass that deserves to be shot and hung on a wall. Your dick should be roasted like the hotdog form that it is… and you should NEVER be allowed to reproduce!" she fumed bits of glass melting and sparking with every word spoken.

Seto was a little more then just a little taken aback by this kind of talk. Never had anyone snapped at him so. He had always run things his way and shared spite against Yuugi. If it hadn't been for Mokuba, most likely Yuugi would have joined Tea in the hospital. "Fine you cock sucking bitch! You and your friends go fuck yourselves and go die in a gutter. See if my heartless self ever does anything ever again for your kind. You Hino, Rei are a self asorbed fire monster….And yes I said MONSTER!" Seto hissed backhanding her ignoring the instent third degree burn that now made up the palm of his hand.

"Nii-sama!" Mokuba cried running to his brother's side. Using his good hand Seto pulled the now sobbing younger Kaiba closer.

The slap had caused Rei to fall back a bit. No one moved to catch her. Usagi had started sobbing, Yuugi had darted out into the street blinded by tears of pain anger and rage…along with a long list of mixed emotions. Kayla had gone after him afraid that he might hurt himself. And boy did she nail it on the head. A car had come speeding by and Kayla had just stopped Yuugi before the car collided with his body.

"Why?" he suddenly asked looking at the girl that now hovered above him. Kayla didn't notice this, nor did Yuugi at the moment, but…she had transformed…but not into senshi form, instead princess form… her one true state. Translucent golden wings held her body a few inches from the ground.

"Because, you have a lot to live for Yuugi-san." She said Her voice seemed to flow like musical notes, so soft and so inviting.

"Everything is changing so many lives lost, or changing so quickly. Why can't I just go through one day where someone or something isn't trying to kill me? How come having a title such as "king of games" means that I'm on everyone's must die list?" Yuugi started his voice cracking his emotions spilling. This was something that tore at his very soul, but he could not even tell Tea, and they should not have anything hidden between them… right?

"I know…its happening for me too… I can't tell my lover, rather, Kayla's lover… that she could die on him. That she fights every day with her sister and friends, so that people like him can live …and it eats me up too… because I'm only part of Kayla, a memory… if you will or a sort of Yami…."

"So…I'm not…." Yuugi began to say but stopped himself when he relized he had been speaking aloud.

Again Kayla responded as if she knew what he wanted to say. "Iie your not alone…. Now come on lets go back to Kaiba-samas'" she suggested. "Kayla-chan's boyfriend is there, and I've taken her body for way too long. Before Yuugi could comment any more, Kayla picked him up and flew back to the Kaiba reisidance… or what was left of it after Rei's fire attacks on the establishment.


	7. just when you think you've figured every

All standards apply, I don't own Sailor moon or Yu-gi-oh! I do however own Kayla.

* * *

A/n: I am sorry, for not updating in so long, but I'm going to slowly get to it. So here is another chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Due to the attack on the Kaiba's home, everyone including the Kaibas' had been forced to move. The smell of evil lingered in the air, a sure sign their fight was just getting started. Structures that once looked like they could withstand the worst of storms now looked like piles of dust that would fade the moment the softest touch were placed upon them. The city that once held large amounts of life now stood, looking like something out of a horror movie.

The few people not living off the hospital and its many life-saving devices now roamed empty dustey streets searching for any signs of life. The howls of youma filled the air once more. No where to run they begun attacking, causing more destruction. Off in the not so far distance, human screams joined the sickening howls of the monsters that attacked their vary lives. The smell of human blood joined the ever growing stench of evil.

"Come on girls, lets do this…" Rei called glancing at each of them in turn.

"you don't mean to tell me your going to fight alone…?" Yuugi asked his voice quickly filling with fear. "Demo Celeane-sama! I don't want you to do this alone…" he added suddenly unsure what had caused him to act in such a mannor.

Kayla nodded as if to respond to the question a somber look on her face. "Gomen nasi…" she then turned a sideways glance at George. "I'll be fine, I promise. As she stood she tied the blue leash to her wheelchair. "precious please watch over George for me." She said to the animal that lay in its box attached to the other end of said leash.

"moon prisim power… Make-up! Usagi called moving her hands in order to transform.

"mars power…" Rei started

"Jupiter power…" Makoto called fallowing suit.

"mercury power…" Ami repeated.

"Lunar prisim power…" Kayla finished her call going last.

"Make-up!" five voices shouted melding into one voice. A display of light and color later, six senshi stood where six "normal" girls had once been. With Sailor moon in the lead, the girls ran off in the direction of the fighting, but this time Seto didn't try and stop Rei. George and Yuugi glanced at each other, and then back at the others left behind. Neither had to voice their questions, before seto cut in with an explatnation.

"Those girls think they are all that. They call themselves the Sailor Senshi." He began.

"I've heard tales of them, magical girls that rely on power from their planets and from their hearts to fight evil." Yuugi said effectively cutting off the elder of the two Kaiba brothers.

"They are walking right into a trap…" he stated not really interrupting. His voice held a hint of worry and sarrow in it, something Mokuba had never seen in his life. He also staired slacked jawed at his brother as a lone tear dripped from his eye. Never in his young life could he ever remember his older brother express such emotion.

"Nii-sama are you ok?" he asked tugging on his brother's sleave in order to gain the elder Kaiba's attention.

"I'm fine Mokuba, you don't have to worry." He responded, at first it sounded like a bark of anger, but quickly his voice broke and a lone sob slipped through the cracks. "in fact I'm worried about Rei." He suddenly admitted.

"I'm sure she and the other girls know what they are getting into." Yuugi commented trying to reassure the elder of the two Kaibas'.

"You, now… I believe you now when you say…" Seto started unable to form the words he had been searching for. Dispite himself he had fallen for Rei, but Rei didn't know. He also felt beside himself, on how just to go about telling her, and still keep up his repatation. If the world knew that Kaiba, Seto had a weekness, they might use it to take everything he ever worked out from under him.

"I'm sure Rei and the other girls are fine." Joey stated after watching kaiba for quite some time. He normally would have been clowing Kaiba on his behaiver, but his actions had sparked something in him. "its alright to be worried. I worry about Mia and my sister all of the time. Its oonly natural." He added.

"I don't need any pitty from you mutt…" Seto snapped, but he truly didn't know how else to react. "I need to be alone…" he stated walking off leaving everyone completely confused.

The senshis' battle lasted well into the night. Many of them had been injured and no one walked away unscathed. Not that they thought they had a prayer of a chance. Their bodies looked a little worse for ware. Not one senshi had less then ten cuts on any one part of their bodies and those that could walk well before now could not. Although their power helped with some of the more damaging of injuries, the more minor ones still needed tending too. Little did they know that Tea, now released from the hospital seemed hell bent on revenge.

She had woken up and removed herself from all forms of life support. Despite mild weakness, she walked out of the hospital hurt that "her" Yuugi-kun hadn't come to see her during her hospital stay. She never stopped to think that maybe, just maybe, he couldn't and the shadow realm had taken him and almost claimed his very life.

A light came from a rock formation not to far from where Tea had just been, and for a small second worry clouded her mind. :What if something happened to him: she thought but quickly dismissed it. Reaching over to pick up the object in her hand a since of warmth over came her and she all but instely calmed shoving all anger to the back of her mind. She closed her eyes as the object took shape a thin silver chain forming from it. She slipped it around her neck and the center turned a bright red to match her returning anger. With a huff she set out to find Yuugi and make him pay for abanding her in that hospital.

What she didn't now, or care to realize, was that Yuugi had set out to find her. He had been worried ever since he learned of her admittance. He felt a strong since of guilt, feeling as if he had caused her accident. In a way he had, but at the same not. Right now however, he currently found himself at a dead standstill. Never in his life could he imagine this type of destruction, nor the mount of damage created.

"Are you all alright?" he asked trying not to look too horrified by the amount of blood.

"Kayla?" George cried as he saw his love barely awake and not moving. She looked the worst out of all of the senshi. Not one inch of her skin appeared to be dry from blood loss, most of it now dry and caked on. Little of her fuku remained and she hovered between transformations. She closed her eyes giving her transformation that one final push to fade. Once on safe ground, Usagi poored all she had to try and heal her sister but with little luck. Usagi's power didn't seem to be having any effect.

"Kayla…." George repeated as he picked up her lifeless form. Taking a deep breath he headed in the direction of the hospital. He didn't know what to tell them, but he would have to think of something. Maybe, just maybe, the hospital staff wouldn't look at him like some monster.

Not able to help her sister, Usagi shut down allowing her true form as sernity to take over. In an instant her transformation and whole personality had changed. The other senshi knowing what this ment all prepared to fend off their princess of the need arose. They could only pray that they would not need too.

"In George's arms another transformation had taken place. He froze in fear almost dropping the lifeless form he held. "What… is happening?" he asked fear over taking his body at that moment.

"Fear not… For Kayla's body is healing itself…" came a ghost-like voice seemingly from Kayla's slightly parted lips. Her clothes vanished along with any sign of blood. Wings jetted from her back as her hair grew and slipped into place. It remained brown while her clothes were replaced with an almost ankle-length gown.

"Celene-sama?" Usagi, Now in the form of Serenity asked.

"Hai…" she responded. "Most of Kayla-san's injuries will heal themselves but do do so her body must remain in complete rest. In order to do so… I must take control of it and use the crystal to word off any injury. This process has never been tested so its doubtful it will work."

Serenity nodded in understanding. "Our family has done this only once before, but it's the only shot we have. We have to prevent our deaths for as long as possible. As, you may remember, you all took on this much needed form once, and in order to heal you will have to try and call upon it." Serenity finished for her sister.

The rest of the senshi exchanged looks while the guys stood in utter shock at the sight before them. They seen their power first hand, but nothing could prepare for it. Seto found it harder and harder to look at Rei the same, as his fear for her life grew. He could never understand why, but the more he saw her like this the more he wanted just to hold her and make the pain go away. Carefully, he did just that. He half expected to get a "Hey! What do you think you are doing!", but none came.

"Seto-sama?" Rei asked weekly as her eyes closed in blissful slumber.

"Don't try and talk, your hurt…" Seto soothed almost like he would if this were Mokuba. "You are going to be fine…" He added leaning down to kiss a patch of skin that wasn't covered in her life-giving blood.

Kayla now in the form of Celene, flew out of George's embrace and hovered lightly above the ground reserving her strength. For some reason when this form, she didn't feel right being held by him. Her blank gaze stopped at Yuugi and she reguarded him for a moment. "Yuugi-san are you ok? You seem so quiet…." She asked in her soft whisper-like voice.

"Hai, I'm just a little worried and think I might have acted to harshly…" he admitted.

"How so?" she asked.

"I'm having doubts about someone, and I think I acted in lust and not love…" Yuugi explained. "I told someone I love them and even had some…. Sexual contact with them, but it landed them in the hospital…"

"You mean Tea, I heard about that." Celene confirmed. "I don't think she want much to do you right now though, because she was sent there in critical care…"

Yuugi's face lost what little color it had in it as he forced himself to speak what he had been thinking, "You mean, she might not make it….?"

"She has, and…." Joey began his hand outstretched out.

"spit it out mu-" but Seto's words were lost when he saw what everyone was looking at. There stood what appeared to be Tea, but with white hot fire dancing in her otherwise green-blue eyes.

"T…t…Tea?" Yuugi finally managed to say.

"What do yu think I am!" She began her voice loud, but void of life. "You little freek I'm not some fucking sex hore, and I'm going to show you why, but wait you'd like that too much!" she shouted her hands balling into fists the same hot white light engulfing them. Yuugi took in involuntary step back as all sound and motion seemed to stop.

As tea ired everything seemed to move in slow motion as Celene covered his body with her own taking the brunt of the attack in the back. Yuugi tried to deflect the attack but failed to manage it. Atemu couldn't watch any longer as he appeared in ghost form beside Usagi now turned Serenity in an attempt to catch her.

"There is nothing that you can do. You are out numbered and none of your power is going to be able to withstand me!" Tea laughed almost evilly as she snapped her fingers taking Yuugi, Atemu, Celene, and Serenity with her. Rei launched a fireball at her back but it dissolved in a cloud of steam.

"We have to fight back!" Joey declared. "I can't just sit here while our friends vanish one-by-one…" he said ignoring the growing number of complaints not only from Seto and Mokuba, but from the others as well, people he had just met no less. He turned hard brown eyes at the people around him. "I'm going to try rather or not you are with me…" he hissed turning on his heal his deck at the ready the only wepon that he ever used.

"Matte Joey-kun!" Ami, senshi of water and ice called taking chance. "How do you plan on fighting without some form of plan?" as she too transformed herself into an ice blew gown her own planetary symbol taking up residence on her forehead much like the others had. So far Rei had been the only not performing the task, but maybe when she awoke she might consider doing so. Serenity-sama had been right, and this transformation did lighten the load on her body over all. However, she as well as her friends knew they would not be able to hold up the transformation all that long.

"I don't know, but if none of you will help me, then I have no choice but to go alone.

"We are right behind you…" Makoto, senshi of thunder and lightening as she transformed herself into an emerald green gown the symbol of Jupiter adorning her forehead where her teria had once rested. "I can't let you fight alone."

"Thanks for you help guys." Joey commented running back to hug his friends before turning his sights on the road in front of him.

"Rei, Seto, George, and I will hold down the fort there guys.." Mokuba offered. "Rei needs some tending too, because she was the second worst hit."

"We better find higher ground, and shelters if we are going to have any hope in bring Rei back to a fighting level." George reminded the group.

Seto nodded and set out to create a shelter. Rei wanted to move and even walk but he refused to allow her to do so. He had learned the hard way that forcing one's self didn't help in healing matters. What he didn't admit, was he started to fall for the fire senshi if only he would learn to control his big mouth. He doubted that she would even listen to him after this, or rather if she even wanted too.

Rei slowly awoke and looked around her. George and Mokuba were all that she could see. "Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Nii-sama is going to look for shelter, and your friends along with Joey-kun went in search of Celene, and Serenity-sama as well as Yuugi-kun." The youngest of the three Kaiba brothers reminded the young pryo. "I assure you that Nii-sama will take good care of us Rei-san." He added as a reassuring after thought.

Rei smiled and gave the young child a small hug. "I'm sure everything will be ok," she confirmed as she watched the happy glimmer of hope that Mokuba had in his older brother.

:If Mokuba can have that kind of faith in Seto-sama then I guess I can too: she thought to herself. "I'm going to Help Seto-sama out…" she announced while Mokuba ran to George for protection. The elder man hugged the younger boy close, even though he couldn't help but to worry about his love and her sister.

:What will become of them now? Will I ever see her again: both ran rapidly through his mind as he forced himself to act cheerful.

A bright red light forced Seto to look up at the approaching figure. Rei had retransformed into her princess form her gown flowing freely like a crimson water fal behind her as she took careful and slow steps. Seto opened his mouth to speak but at her appearance the words seemed to vanish leaving him at a loss of words.


	8. bitter sweet renvenge Not for the faint

Disclaimer standards apply I don't own Sailor Moon or Yu-gi-oh I do own Kayla. Anyone else no. This plotline is also mine, so don't sue thanks much.

* * *

A/n: long time no update. Well, as I've stated in many of my previous fictions I'll start something and maty not get back to it for a long time. No worries I do plan on finishing this and my gundam wing sailor moon crossover saga.

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

The sound of dripping water seemed to echo for miles as a pair of brown eyesflickered to life. Slowly they opened but quickly shut due to the preasure of darkness pressing upon the lids. Hands twitched against restraints as the sound got louder and louder. The eyes flashed opened dispite the pain the moment relazation dawned on the owner.

She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came from her over dry lips. If she didn't know any better the sticky substance on them could very well be her own blood. Her ears searched for any signs of life, but aside from the constent driping sound, her own breathing was the only sound to fill the endless void. Once she had regained some more of her sinces she begun to struggle against the restraints holding her hands in place. Her left ankle begun to twitch in protest, then and only then did she relize her legs could be confined as well.

"Welcome…" a voice entered her fogged mind as pain racked every aspect of her being.

"You…" she spat, but the sound from her own voice frightened her. Her voice sounded like it hadn't been used in years.

"I'm sorry if the accomadations aren't to your liking, but you'll get used to it. Sorry I cant stay and chat but your sister requires my attention." The voice continued and the more she listened the more sure she became of who it was.

"You leave me and my sister alone!" she yelled but it came out more like a harsh whisper.

"I'm afraid your in no position to make such a statement now are you?" the voice laughed. "but, before I go, I do have something for you…" it laughed sending a shock through her already pain-wracked body.

The young moon bunny's scream seemed to echo through her own ears as she felt the shock. If she were in pain before, it had just increased ten times over. If only she knew where her sister and her friend were being kept. With this news in mind she begun to fight against her restraints, but the more she fought the more the shocks continued.

"Oh, by the way, I forgot to mention, the more you resist your restraints the weaker your body will become." The evil voice laughed. "this will teach you to mess with MY Yuugi-kun!" it yelled.

"you won't get away with this…" Usagi spat her determination not being swayed by her cirmstances. The more trapped she felt only fuled her temper on more. And, she knew if it were allowed to get out of control, then the whole planet might suffer the conquances. No matter what happened to her she must ensure that this will never happen. It had already happened once and she would be damned if it were to happen again. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes more in order to calm her racing heart.

Elsewhere similar screams echoed through the entrapment. Kayla, Usagi's sister, had been given the royal treatment sort of speak. Like Usagi Kayla's hands and feet were secured giving her no room to move. Unlike Usagi, Kayla had been getting regular beatings at intervals along her already damaged spinal calum. Not long after the screaming started, it stopped Kayla passing out quickly due to loss of much-needed bodly fluid.

In the other room, Usagi could feel her sister's pain and it took all she had not to do something. In her mind she wanted to kick and scream, but she couldn't let their capture know that they could feel each others pain. She bit her lip, when she felt nothing. :Kayla must have passed out…: she thought concerned about her twin sister.

Tea didn't give Usagi long to dwell on the thought. She had returned in order to torture the girl some more. "Your sister is a reall killjoy." She laughed at the now pissed Usagi.

"You let her go!" Usagi spat her voice changing in pitch depth volume and more. Within seconds she didn't sound anything like the girl that had been kidnapped just hours ago. Her forehead shown brightly with their family's symbol, and her body had undergone another transformation. She now hung suspended in the air still, but as princess serenity, and not Tsukino, Usagi. Her voice now reflected her new status.

"And I should care why? Between you two, my Yuugi-kun can never love me, and me alone." She began trying to make her face and voice sound sad and desperate.

"I don't give a rats ass about your feelings!" Princess Serenity spat her eyes dead and colder then Atemu could even hope to accomplish. Her face, voice, body, and actions showed no sign of any form of emotion. In fact when Tea looked she wonder how the girl could be alive.

Tea could feel her body trimmer at this but would not show her weakness to Usagi. "I'll be back to deal with you two later…" she vanished her voice sounding forced now. In a flash of red light, Tea's body begun to transform into a showed form of herself. The shadows swum around her body before they completely berried it in their grasp. When they dissolved away, much like a thick black smoke, Tea had vanished along with them.

In another room far from the trapped girls, Tea appeared in the same fasion, only in reverse of how she had left the other room. Her eyes filled with tears as she fell to her knees. Fear edivent in their depths. As her body shook, footsteps approached her. A male figure emerged from the shadows blue and gray forearm crutches in front of him slightly. He walked with a noticeable limp, both knees bent almost to look like he were sitting. His voice had a hint of Spanish to it as he spoke in Japanese to Tea, "what is wrong my love?"

"That demon and her sister will pay…" she forced herself to say, but her words came out in a broken sob.

The crutches made little sound as they fell limply to the floor their owner joining them moments later. Slender, but strong arms pulled Tea's trembling body closer to their owner's body. "Your shaking, what did they do to you?" he asked concern in his voice.

"That look, it was if… that moon bunny wasn't even human… I have never seen anyone's eyes that dead, and their body… it was if… I were talking to her ghost, and it mocked me…" Tea sobbed allowing her emotions to flow freely from her body.

A cruel smirk formed on the male's lips. "Remember lover, you have the upper hand. Its probley a trick so she will be allowed to rescue her half-dead sister…" he commented rubbing her back in soft soothing circles. I'll have that girl's ass, but I'll take her sister's right in front of her first…"

All fear now gone, Tea's body stopped its shaking . She looked up with tear-filled eyes that quickly cleared of their watery contents. "Just, save some strength for me…." She said as she kissed him full on the lips. He responded eargerly holding her and the tender moment until both required air.

Leaving Tea calmed and soothed, the man vanished reappearing in the room which held a nearly lifeless Kayla. He removed her restraints pinning her off the ground, then drug her off to another room. This room had much more light and a bed covered in black silk sheets. Perfect for absorbing sweat, and hiding blood. A night stand provided many different torture tools for toying with sex slaves, or pleasuring his lover, but he chose to just do things as painful as possible in order to tick off Usagi even more.

A blinding light flashed, as a panel opened to show a glass window for watching. When Usagi's eyes adjusted to the light she could see the torment her sister would soon undergo. As if seeing it were not enough the man explained word –for-word everything he had planned for both princesses.

"I have you now, you are mine…. Those soft lips, those round tits, that firm ass, and moreover, that hot wet pussy just for me…" he began his hand gliding over each in turn. "I'm going to kiss your lips, suck your tits until they bleed, pump your ass until you demand me to go harder, or until you gush blood, what ever comes first, while pumping my rock solid cock in your pussy until I feel I've penetrated you completely, my seed deep inside your body…." He finished his head dropping down lower and lower until they made contact. Rough hands cupped unclothed tits squeezing and twisting them until they had turned black and blue all the while his tongue tasting uncharted tartory slowly as if this would be the only chance he would get.

After he convinced himself he had doe enough, he moved to her left side, his mouth quickly taking the hard nipple in its grasp. His tongue dancing, his mouth sucking so hard it looked the whole Brest was inside, blood spilling from the now torn open nipple. He then did this to the other side, her blood joining with the already dried mess that covered her skin. One finger had been working her ass while the other her pussy.

Kayla's eyes opened to the feel of someone on top of her, her body hurting like nothing she had thought possible. Her hips twitched and she could almost feel fingers where they should not be. She bit back the urge to cry out, the feel all to fimular to her. :Maybe if I go limp, he will leave me alone…: she thought not knowing her sister could see

As Kayla's ass had been moved, so had the finger in her love box… She could feel something new replace it, and her eyes grew wide in fear. Any color her face may have had, had vanished leaving her skin looking dead. Usagi had completely lost her temper at this point, and had taken out not only her restraints, but those that lined the wall as far as the eye could see. Little of the wall remained, now a heap of dust under her toes. Power had been cut due to the destruction, Usagi's body taking on a life of its own.

A hot white light lit up the room turning gold in color. Before the glass between her and her sister shattered into tiny shards not even big enough to be considered sand. Usagi crept soundlessly closer to her target, her hands gone, a ball of light where they once had been. She slowly aimed landing a direct blow to the man's back and ass. He hissed in pain, a huge hole where skin used to be. Blood gushed from it quickly forming a sticky crimson river on the floor.

Kayla's body fell limply to the bed, her body slowly stiring. Her eyes flickered open feeling a faint shimmer of light before a heavey preasure pressed upon her entire body. "Usagi-chan?" she asked weekly into thin air.

After the attack, Usagi's body returned to normal. Any sign of life quickly drained for her being as she landed in a heap on the floor before her back resting on what remained of the wall she had been attached to previously The remainder of her clothing hung loosely over her small frame. As if feeling this, Atemu, who had vanished into Yuugi's body upon their capture, appeared once more. He traced the flickers of life and power only to find Usagi half dead in front of him. He closed his eyes tears quickly spilling from tightly clinched lids as he spoke, "no I can't I won't lose her…" he softly swore as he approached her limp form.

As he moved to make contact, he could feel a change over com him. Organ began to function at a rapid rate, as he could feel his own skin touch hers. He lifted her touching lips with her for a moment as if to say good-bye. However, this created a chain reaction and Usagi begun to respond right back. She slipped her arms around him her eyes still closed as she enjoyed the moment holding it for as long as possible. For when she pulled back to thank him, his form had returned to a ghost-like version. Sarrow tugged at his heart knowing full well that he may never feel her touch again. He gave her a longing glance before turning his attention to the room where Kayla lie half sitting as if knowing what just happened before it even did.

Back in the remainder of town, Rei's head snapped up looking off into the distance. Dark cloud begun to roll in blocking out any sign of sunlight. Her eyes had faded going completely black for a moment before they changed to red, Her gaze remained locked on the approaching storm, her eyes soon returning to their norma color. "I feel something…" she said eyes still locked in front of her.

Seto, who had been watching her every move suddenly felt a chill. He could not explain way, nor did he try too, but he knew something was not right. "feel what?" he asked awaiting a reply from the fire senshi.

Tea had come into the room to check on the progress of her lover. Her eyes grew wide for the second time that day as she saw him face down on the bed not moving. She ran to him pulling him to lean his head in her chest, her tears pooring freely for the second time that day. The pendent around her neck responded in turn as if knowing what she wanted It cleaned all of the blood and closed the wholes. Her lover begun to breathe once more. She looked over at Kayla, then to where Usagi had once been, before swaring, "You…. Both… will… pay…"


	9. final battle as we say goodbye

Disclaimers standards apply I don't own Sailor Moon and Yu-gi-oh. Kayla is mine….. as well as the plot. Please do not use, thanks much.

* * *

A/n: this is the long- awaited chapter 9 that Jenna-chan has been pushing me to write. Thanks sis, I couldn't have done it with out you. You really are an inspiration.

* * *

Side note: Most of my chapters are 4-5 pages in word, but since I didn't have enough to make a 10th chapter this one stands at close to 7 pages in word. A little longer, but well worth it in the end.

* * *

* * *

Warning: may get graphic, but other then that this is mild. Keep on the look out for anything and keep an open mind.

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

The hairs on the back of her neck continued to stand on end as she watched

The storm clouds approaching. The turned to Kaiba, her gaze locked on his deep blue eyes. "A darkness is coming, a battle is about to break out." She stated simply. "You should go back to George and your brother, I have to help the others." As those words left her mouth, she took on a position for running.

Seto's hand flew out capturing Rei's elbow quickly, but softly. "Rei wait, you can't…" he said suddenly as he waited for her reaction. He half expected anger, but none came.

Rei froze slowly turning to take one last long look into Seto's face. "You…" she started to argue, but could not find the words that she desired. The way he spoke, the look in his eyes, and the way he reacted when she told him of her need to go into battle.

When Rei stopped talking, Seto continued, "You are in no shape to battle, and you are needed here. Mokuba, needs you, and I…."

"You what Seto?" Rei questioned, she wanted to shout at him, but when she had opened her mouth to speak, the words had come out a lot softer then either had expected.

"I care about your safety. Ami, Makoto, and the mutt can find your friends." Seto stated using Joey's nick name that he had given him. In the back of his mind he doubted the others, but knew that he couldn't let Rei out of his sights. He cared for her as a friend, or maybe, something more. This he couldn't think and convinced himself it was simply friendship he desired from her.

"You have never cared for anyone, why should I believe what you are saying?" Rei continued to question. She had a hard time believing he cared for anyone other then himself. Yet, she had seen for herself that at least, around Mokuba, Seto seemed almost human.

:Could I be falling for him?" Reis mind asked. :No, he is a guy they are evil and have their own form of magic they use on woman: it argued. She sighed not able to think of more to say.

"I know what you might be thinking, but… I do care about you Rei-chan. You I can honestly say, have been a good friend to me, and…. Like a big sister to Mokuba. Both I'm eternally grateful for." Seto admitted after considering his options. After all, all she would to him would be to tell him she hated him. He knew those words would hurt, but after all they were just only words… Right? He had to keep this in mind and not let words get to him.

Rei said nothing for several long moments. Her gaze had gone from looking directly into his eyes to counting cracks on the sidewalk. Aside from Usagi, her sister, and the friends she had made while being a senshi, she had never really made any friends. His words had shocked even her, and she had hopped he would have continued talking, if only to reassure herself that she hadn't imagined those words. She had wanted to hear them from him for quite some time, and now that he had said it, it seemed almost like a dream. She lifted her head taking a deep breath before she spoke. "Do you really mean it?" she had asked him, needing to hear this for herself.

"I would not lie to you, I believe in being as honest as possible." Seto explained his eyes and voice showing his words.

She had to blink several times to cover up the fact she had begun to cry. She never showed negative emotion to anyone and she wasn't about to start now. However, seto noticed before she could mask her feelings and enveloped her in a much needed embrace.

Rei melted into the warmth that his body gave off letting all guard down as her body shook with sobs. The tears spilled freely from her tightly clinched eyes instently soaking his shirt. He rubbed her back in small soft circles, speaking not a word. After all he didn't quite know what to say, or what had caused her to cry this freely. Finally, her tears subsided, her body becoming still once more. Finally he paused to ask, "are you alright?"

She nodded her eyes still downcast as she spoke. In truth she regretted showing such a weakness as crying out in public like that. Well, it really wasn't a "weakness," but she still considered it as such. "I'm fine…. It was nothing…" she lied not sure what to say. The reality of the situation was she didn't quite know what to think, or how she was really feeling. Never could she remember a time quite like this.

The sounds of the storm clouds and the pending battle grew stronger, but Rei didn't budge one inch from the strong arms that made her feel so safe, warm, and wanted. For the first time in her life, she had started to think that maybe the male gender had more to offer then the harm she had grown so accustomed too.

Elsewhere, the sounds of a battle about to get under way echoed for miles around. The different colored flashes of lightning served as an indication of how serious things had become in only a few short hours. Kayla had escaped the grasp of Tea and Juan, only by mere inches thanks to the help of her sister Usagi. Neither girl had much strength, and knew they had only bought themselves time. How much, they did not know, but it had proven to be somewhat of a start for them.

Usagi had to help her sister to walk being that between the two of them, she had maintained her strength. Yet, tea sure seemed determined to make sure neither girl made it out alive. She had recovered quickly, advancing on the unsuspecting senshi at a dangerously rapid rate. Usagi had only seconds in order to react.

Placing her sister down, at a place she deemed to be relatively safe, she transformed in order to give chase. "What do you think you are going to do little girl." Tea teased as she ran off, Usagi hot on her heals.

"I won't sit back while you mercerly attack my family!" Usagi shouted jumping over Tea and taking the upper hand in the battle.

"like you have a choice, I'm much stronger then you could ever hope to be…." Tea continued intending to cause Usagi's temper to spiral out of control. She had seen the effect it had and she would be damned if this little moon bunny would beat her. Yuugi would be hears, even it were by force.

"Everyone has a choice, its what you do with it that counts…" Usagi hissed a small object clutched tightly in her hands. The staff just fit in her gloved hands, but could easily be held in just one. In an instant alight admit from the top bathing in a soft pink glow. The cloud quickly changed from a soft light pink to a gold color then a bright white.

Upon feeling this light Kayla stood on wobbly legs, her transformation reformed and she found herself feeling a little stronger then she had just five minutes before. Holding her hands above her head, she drew them in a wide circle. A long staff materlized before the same hot white light admitted from it. The beam spread quickly through the entrapment dissolving any dark force that may be lingering in its very walls.

Yuugi opened his eyes at the feel of a strange pulling. The "pharah" also felt the force as if it were sending a message, but neither could see anything. A feeling washed over the pharaoh and he felt himself once again turning solid… almost as if he were becoming human once again. Yuugi stood right at his side, both finding themselves completely speechless.

"Come on, Kayla and Usagi may need us…" Yuugi finally relized once he regained his ability to speak.

The pharaoh mearly nodded as he led the way, the puzzle around his neck acting like their guide. Within seconds, the object lit of its own accord, pulling them towards another light sorce. Gold mixed with white once more creating a spiral effect. The pharaoh and Yuugi joined hands with Usagi and Kayla whom had shead their senshi fuku's for their princess forms. Two half spheres hovered above each girl's head casting their power throught the sky. As the light begun to spill from the darkness hovering over the planet, each senshi reacted in turn.

Suddenly Ami and Makoto stopped in their tracks as they felt a warm light cover their very being. Just as suddenly, their planetary symbols appeared and seemed to burn like a hot white fire. Each fell to their knees not quite knowing what to do about it. Their bodies started to admit the same color glow as their planet, before it too changed into the same hot white light breaking the massive storm clouds like a child's jigsaw puzzle.

Seto suddenly felt the need to hold onto Rei as if his life depended on it. Her body took on a mind of its own, much like Ami and Makoto's did. The fire that flowed through her veins seemed a welcome relief to the dark cold clammy feeling she had felt ever since the storm clouds appeared above the fair city. The symbol of mars shown brightly upon her forehead, but since she was so used to the fiery feeling, she didn't flinch when it had begun to burn into her skin. Seto on the other hand begun to stiffen in pain.

His body had begun to react to the power that flowed freely through the city. A gold glow admitted from his form as he felt a strange pull on his body. He didn't know weather to fight it or embrace it, yet at the same time, Rei's body felt so soothing and welcoming that he felt the need to cling to it.

Rei could feel his touch, and the tension in his body. If the pull of power had allowed her to talk, she would have been able to explain all of this , but the engery used to hold the power had started to consume Rei at a rapid rate so if Seto hadn't been holding her she would have fallen to her knees. Suddenly Rei fell limp her body sliding from Seto's grip. Carefully he lie her on the ground before he joined her completely exhausted from the serge of power that had just used him as a human conductor. He didn't understand anything except that now Rei lie beside him looking half dead.

Just as suddenly the light show vanished leaving no trace of its previous existence. Life slowly begun to return to those that had lost it during Tea's rampage, and the shadows dissolved returning back to their own realm. The stone that once hung around Tea's neck had seemingly vanished no signs of it breaking in any form or fashion. Tea herself had been tossed back several feet, her entire body turning limp, quickly resembling a rag doll. Her skin had been covered in blood from places that had reopened since her recent hospital stay, and the burns from the power that had been sent right through her.

Usagi and Kayla fell to their knees blacking out, the two half spheres returning to their chests. Their transformations disappeared leaving them in their street cloths. The pharaoh lost his stability source and once returned to a more translucent ghost-like form. Yuugi's face turned pale for a moment when he couldn't see his other half. "pharaoh!" he cried his eyes growing wide as fear set into them.

"I'll be alright…" the pharaoh responded a moment later, his form fading in and out. "I need to return to the puzzle to rest."

Yuugi nodded in understanding as the puzzle around his neck begun to glow. The pharaoh had once again vanished back into its confines. The two moon sisters begun to come too at this point, and Yuugi's fear had quickly turned to joy. He ran to each in turn hugging them tightly. However he paused upon seeing the look on Usagi's face. "HHe will be fine, he just needs to rest." Yuugi replied answering her question before she could ask it.

"come on, we need to get back to the others, I bet they are worried sick." Usagi suggested helping Kayla up.

"You go, I'll hang back." Yuugi said, his voice had sounded so far away and distant.

Usagi looked at him with an uncertain gaze, but she respected his wishes. "Just don't take to long, I'm sure the other senshi are searching for us." She called but didn't wait for a reply.

Yuugi did not give one, after everything that had just happened realization had dawned on him. He had to make everything up to Tea. He realized now that he did not love her, and could not, no, would not keep leading her on like this. His heart had been pulled to another, and he felt compelled to answer its call.

He searched for what felt like hours, when it only been a few minutes. Tea had started to come too and sat up holding her head in pain. Upon seeing her, Yuugi ran to her side.

"Tea, are you alright now?" he asked the moment he could hug her.

"A little sore, but I'll be fine I think. So what happened, and…. Where is everyone?" her face looked pale with a tinge of confusion on it.

"You don't remember anything do you?" Yuugi sighed as he looked at her. "Can you stand?"

"I think so… but as for remembering iie Gomen nasi." Tea stated as she struggled to stand. However, when she did manage to do so, she didn't appear to have any problem walking, let alone to stay standing much like Yuugi would have expected.

Joey, Ami, Makoto, and Tristan had given up on the search once Ami and Makoto came too from the recent battle that required their powers. Ami explained to Joey and Tristan that Usagi and Kayla, had just used a huge surge of power, and thanks to this, their fight seemed to be over. Now to return to the others no doubt that was where they would find their friends. As fate would have it, they did find Rei and Seto as well as Moukba and George.

George and Mokuba had gone to aid Seto and Rei when Mokuba felt their might have been something wrong with his brother. And, now the four of them set on the remains of some structure. Makouba, George, and Seto jumped back after helping Rei to her feet. Somehow, Rei's remaining power had aided in returning the structure back to its original unharmed state.

"Cool." Joey commented as he watched the world around him. Slowly the city started to repair itself after the destruction thrust upon it by Tea.

"Healing and repairing are a result of our powers." Usagi explained as Kayla ran to George.

"You guys made it back safe… I was almost starting to think…" George begun, but Kayla cut him off.

"Don't worry have faith my love. I think we need to get home. We have been away for too long." She reminded everyone.

"Kayla-chan does have a point, there some things we need to do back at home." Ami interjected.

Seto looked concerned. "If they are leaving, what does that mean for us?" he asked Rei not ready to let her go.

"I have to return too, Seto-kun I like you, and I relize now more then ever we can never be more then friends. And, even if we were lovers, I would still have to go. My friends need me." Rei explained. The truth was she loved him, but since he clearly didn't love her in return, she couldn't bring herself to say anything.

Suddenly seot felt anger welling up in him. "You know what Rei, I don't see how your worthless friends could mean more to you then me…" he hissed. He had suspected, her reason for leaving him had to do with her friends, and he couldn't see how they could be stronger then his love for her.

"Then that is why I'm leaving. If you were really my "friend.." you would see I need to go home…" she spat back tears stinging in the back of her eyes. Now she felt completely convinced that her previous feelings were more true then ever. She swung her hand back smacking him before she ran off. Makoto had fallowed her.

Usagi paused as she glanced around. Seto seemed still as a statue, most likely still in shock from Rei hitting him. Tristan seemed to be hit things off, or hitting on Ami, but Ami didn't seem to mind. Yet, she couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. She hadn't seen Yuugi come back and she was starting to wonder if he ever would.

Suddenly a figure came from the dust as structures continued repairing themselves. At first no one could make out its features. But as the dust cleared they had clarified. A chill ran don both Kayla and Usagi's spines as the figure stopped. "Don't worry, she has been heeled thanks to you two…" came a second voice. This one being that of Yuugi.

"That is great, how is the pharaoh?" Usagi asked.

"He is still a little tired, but I'm sure he will be fine." Yuugi answered. He knew what Usagi wanted, "Would you like a few minutes to say good-bye?"

"Hai… onegai…" Usagi whispered.

Yuugi nodded as his body started to turn into gold. A light formed starting at the puzzle then engulfing the rest of his small frame. When it dissipated, the pharaoh Atemu, had taken the young teenager's place.

Usagi lunched herself into his chest sobbing softly. "I'm so glad you are ok, but I'm afraid I have to go…" she begun to explain. "I'm needed back at home, and I have some thing to do yet. I hope to return to you someday, if fate allows.

The pharaoh remained speechless for what seemed like the longest time. His heart ached for Usagi and yet he couldn't tell her how he felt, not now, not like this. How could he do this to her, after all he didn't have a body of his own any longer, and being who he had become, he doubted otherwise. It just didn't appear to be possible. He sighed, and instead of quickly responding with words, he kissed her softly. This in his mind would be the first, and only time he would be able to perform this task.

"Be well, study hard, and stay safe. Even though this departure leaves me completely heart broken, I respect it and pray that some day you will return to me. " came his reply. He couldn't say much more, nor did he dare. With those few words, he let go control returning Yuugi's body back to him.

Not able to say any more, Usagi and her friends and sister headed for the airport or train station in order to get home. This only left Yuugi and his friends to work their way home. "I'm glad everything is back to—" Joey began, but his breath caught in his throught as another figure emerged from seemingly no where. "Mai… is that you?"

"Yes it is me Joey, I did some thinking, and now I relize that I can't keep avoiding you. I love you…. And that is the most important thing." Came the soft spoken reply.

Joey found tears flooding his eyes as he hugged Mai back with a bone crunching hug. " so what happened, to make you change your mind?"

"Lets go home, and I'll explain the entire story…" Mai commented laughing. It had been true she missed his actions most importantly of all.


End file.
